


Three Rainbows And A Static

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other, Sounds Of The Static - Limit Of Rainbows, universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Squeal to 'Sounds Of The Static - Limit Of Rainbows'
Relationships: Ink/Error
Series: ERROR - 404 - Not Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. No One Asked For Your Onions!

The ERROR was chopping onions for his sandwich in his kitchen, the only sound was the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board, his distorted humming and the sound of static.

Footsteps made him stop and places his knife down he turns to stare at who came in through the archway, it was one of his mates, Blank Ink. Who on seeing Error there he went straight over to him... and pauses with his arms in midair as he went in for a hug.

Error raises a brow to him when he notices that Blank was staring at him... blankly. Then the tallest Ink frowns deeply.

"*what?" Error says with a loud sniff, he reaches for a tissue and wipes his nose, "ain't ya meant to be with blend and inky?"

"*Who made Mate cry?" Blank Ink growls out darkly, glaring around the kitchen suddenly. He then closes the gap between them and looks Error up and down, then presses himself against him.

Error rolls his eyelights.

"*the onions made me cry." Error told him no longer interested in him, Blank moulds himself against the glitch's back, arms coming around to hold onto his hips, his chin was resting on Error's right shoulder... which means he must be standing on his tiptoes.

Even while the tallest Ink out of his mates, Blank was still shorter than Error and most Sanses. Blend was the shortest and Inky the normal hight for a Ink.

*Onions?" Blank questions in concern, this Ink could 'feel' just not as fully as the other two and he could not get any emotions from his paints anymore, getting his emotions from his two counterparts.

"*this." Error says as he points to the red onions on the chopping board, "ya the ink who knows nothing about food. right?"

Blank release him and moves right in front of him.

"*hey!" Error snaps as he was lightly pushed out of the way, "what ar-"

Blank opens a mini-portal right under the onion, which looked like it was connected to the Void.

"*...blank... did ya just throw my onions into the void?" Error asks lightly, trying not to be mad at his mate for ruining his lunch.

"*Made Mate cry." Blank points out as he spins to face him and holds onto Error, clearly wanting approval from him in some way.

"*...thanks blank." Error told him with a sweet smile, a hand reaches up and lightly brushes away the remaining tears- he felt a little bad, he was about to ban this Ink from his kitchen; he _knew_ that out of all the Inks Blank knew little about food and was still going to ban him... after all he too once had been like that knowing nothing about food- and Blank only even ate what was handed to him, "want to go out for lunch?"

"*Yes!" Blank says with a hint of a smile, meaning it was one of those bright bold grins that were normally found on Inky and Blend when overexcited.

Error moves away and offers his mate his hand, smiling brightly at him.

Blank takes the hand, linking their fingers together and leans on his mate's arm. Together they walk through a glitching white portal.


	2. I Would Kill Me If I Could

The ERROR lay back on his beanbag, reading through a book, enjoying the peace and quiet that comes with school days.

The whole house had been clean, dinner was on the go, he had finished his latest knitting project and he had destroyed a universe. After returning home he had gone and washed down then put his dirty clothes in the wash, they needed to be put out to dry while the weather was clear and sunny.

Thunder boomed out making him drop his book on his lap, sitting up he looks to the window, just as it began to pour down with rain. The strong winds came and bent the trees outside. Everything became darker as the black storm clouds cover the sun.

Error frowns deeply.

This universe he and his family lived in was in between the three multiverses, a tiny multiverse right in the centre and linking them all together. From the Omni Void, it would look a triangle with dots on each corner and one in the middle with lines going to these dots.

The tiny multiverse was made from the three Doodle Spheres of which Multiverse, which he been a big risk that paid off since the three Multivereses were all established and connected now- it had also drawn them nearer.

The fact that this was made from the Doodles Spheres meant that the Inks could change the weather depending on which 'mood' they were in.

The only whom emotions run amok the most was Blend's.

As if summoned the front door flew open and crashes against the wall, bouncing off of it. The small female Ink when grabs the door and slams it shut.

Error quickly stands and rushes over her, on reaching his smallest mate, he took her in his arms and lifts her up, carrying her over to the beanbag bridal style. Blend curls in on herself, rubbing against Error the best she could.

Sitting down he readjusts them so that she was sitting comfortably on his lap. Then just held her while she cried, sobbed and wailed.

Error spoke gently to her as he rocks them both back and fore.

It must have taken an hour before she at last stops and settles down, just staring in front of her while Error lightly kisses her skull... out of all his mates, Blend was the one that liked kissing the most. For her not to react to him kissing her meant that it was something bad.

Error looks to the window, the thunder had passed, the wind had stopped howling and the rain was only lightly hitting against the window's glass.

"*want to talk about it?" Error asks her as he rubs his cheek against her cheek.

Blend shook her skull 'no' and buries her face into his jumper.

Error sighs deeply, by now the other Inks will have known there was something wrong with their other self. The thing was, the Inks saw themselves as one, so while they could read each other's minds and figure out what was happening, Error was left in the dark where he could only guess by the other two's actions.

Blank was in his home Multiverse at the moment and so was Inky. The Inks went back and fore to do their work and then returned home when done.

Their five skullies went to school in Error and Inky's home Multiverse, where the Star Council had set up schools for the offspring of outcoded characters.

Blend's Multiverse was still finding peace with itself... from what he heard it was split into 'kingdoms'.

"*better?" Error questions her as she continues staring in front of herself, playing with his scarf.

"*I ran into Queen Error today." Blend told him sadly, looking ready to cry once more, "he was really mean to me."

Error froze. If something had been done or said to Blend by 'Queen Error' then Blank and Inky could not do anything. It could start a war between the three Multiverses.

"*what did he say?" Error asks her with a heavy sigh.

"*...that you don't love me. And the only reason you're with me is that if you don't. The VIRUS will be released again." Blend answers with a bitter sob.

Error growls out.

By now everyone in the highest chain known about the VIRUS that the Inks were. Knew that their Multiverse had been destroyed or on its way to destruction.

Everything.

Error stood up and turns, dropping Blend down on the beanbag, shocking her. Tilting her skulls she looks up at him with question marks in her sockets.

"*Error?" Blend asks as she watching him marching away, "Error..."Error pauses then gaze over his shoulder, she was about to cry again. He quickly spun around and went over to the small Ink. 

"*i'm going to kill a glitch. be right back." Error told her firmly and then turns away, starting to open a portal.

Something lands on his back, clinging to him as something wrapped around his neck.

Blinking he looks over his shoulder once more and came face to face with Blend, who was smiling at him.

"*Its alright! Stay with me!" Blend asks him hopefully, looking her best to look cute. The problem, no one was as cute as Error himself, so it just did not work on him.

"*no. i'm going to kill me." Error snaps at her and continues on walking.

"*Please don't go." Blend begs him lightly, rubbing a cheek against his... suddenly she shivers and he knew just what she wanted from him. A kiss smacks on his cheek moments later.

Out of all of his mates, Blend was the one who wanted to be intimate the most.

Moments later her legs that had been hanging down was now wrapped around his middle. Error pauses... Blend would be really upset if he denied her, more upset than whatever that other ERROR had said.

"*fine. lets go cuddle." Error grumbles out as he opens a portal to their bedroom instead.

"*Yay!" Blend cheers loudly, then gives him a cheeky smile, "I declare a tongue war!"

Error rose a brow... Blend also liked to make out the most, however, it was a trait that was shared with all his mates.


	3. The Choices We Make

Error carries his popcorn bowl and snacks into the room, sitting them down on the coffee table beside his beanbag. Everything was set up so he could watch a movie.

It was rare for him to have the whole home to himself.

All his mates had gotten trapped in their home Multiverses.

The thing about the connection between the Multiverses was that it was not like a normal portal, it was like a tunnel that needed to be passed through.

The Omni Void had these strange storms and while all was firmly locked onto each other, they could not go through the tunnels during these storms.

None of the Inks liked being apart from him for too long of a period. Which was weird, since the Inks could go weeks without seeing each other. However, they view each other one and the same... so it was a little different.

As long as one of that got to Error they were happy.

None were happy at the moment.

All kept phoning him every five minutes.

Inky was with the skullies who had been at school when the storm came on.

"*Hi Error!" Inky greets loudly as he bounces into the room from the kitchen.

"*hi inky. inky?!" Error cries out looking at him in shock, "what? why are ya here?!"

"*You don't want to see me Error?" Inky asks him with a mock pout, "I see how it is!" Inky stuck his nose in the air and huffs loudly.

"*what? no!" Error snaps back at him, then asks him frowning, "is the storm over?"

"*...no..." Inky says with a small smile completely losing his pout and 'anger', "I came through while it's still happening! You should have seen it Error! It's amazing!"

"*its dangerous!" Error yells at him in surprise, then quickly looks around him, "the skullies? where is our offspring?"

"*Left them with Dream and Cross!" Inky announces with a bold grin, "Aww! Don't look at me like that! Dream is sorry! And they're fine! A slumber party where they can actually play while they slumber! They having a great time!"

Error did not like Dream, Cross nor their offspring...

"*and they were ok with ya leaving them?" Error asks his mate darkly, eyeing him up for any hint of a lie.

"*They're fine!" Inky told him giving him a thumbs up, "They understood when Dream explained to them about the storms!"

"*inky. that's something ya should be telling them." Error snaps at him lightly, his former anger already starting to leave him and flops down on his beanbag.

Inky flops down on his lap blocking his view on the T.V screen with his skull.

"*do ya mind?" Error snaps at him but did not try and move the Artist, just lean to one side. Inky laughs and leans back.

"*So~ What are we watching?" Inky questions with a hum, turning slightly to face him.

"*'sleepless in seattle'." Error answers with a grin, Inky did not like his choice in movies.

"*Can we watch something else?" Inky asks with a slight frown, "Something we ain't seen a million times."

"*no. i was here first." Error snaps at him, then pause for a moment, "how about 'mouse trap'?"

"*...sure!" Inky said with a bold smile, really, he just liked the beginning of it and would replay many times before moving on to the next scene.

"*thought ya said not something we ain't seen a million times?" Error said with a snort, "and what are ya gonna do when the skullies are too old to watch the 'kiddie' movies. ya ain't got an excuse to go to the cinemas anymore."

Inky was someone who loved every genre of movie. And loved going to big cinemas to watch new releases, he only discovered this when actually taking their offspring to a movie one night.

"*oh wait a sec." Error says as a slow grin spreads across his jaws, Inky tilts his skull, "ya so short. that ya be mistaken for a skully. so ya fin- oi!"

Inky had elbowed him in the ribs, he had a smile on his jaws but his eyelights were red.

"*What are you saying my love!?" Inky asks him softly, his expression daring Error to say something else about his height, "Care to repeat that?"

"*no mate. i'm good." Error answers with an amused grin, "while don't ya pick something to watch. i'm going to call blank and blend. see how they are."

"*They're fine. I just talked to them!" Inky told him with a smile, his eyelights turning yellow hearts. "They send their love!"

"*ya sure?" Error says alright holding up his phone, "they meant be pouting."

"*They are watching through my magic. So it's okay." Inky told him with a loving look, leaning forward, "Blend wants a kiss by the way."

"*of course she does." Error said with a snort, leaning over he kisses Inky firmly on the jaws, "but let me call dream. i want to talk to the skullies before they go off to sleep."

"*Ok!" Inky agrees with a grin, he kisses Error once more and then leaps off his lap and hurries over to the door which held their movie collection behind it.

In reality, that wall had no room behind it, since it was an outer wall. However, Inky could make pockets in time and space, which was huge.

In fact, their home looked a lot smaller on the outside but was the size of a manor on the inside. Error dials Dream's number and waits for a reply, from within the room Inky went into he could hear he fighting with Blend. Not Blank though, Blank rarely fights unless it has something to do with Error or things that the glitch held dear, in other words, their offspring.

Error smiles at them and then coughs, glancing down at his hand he sees blue blood and frowns.

Quickly he wipes his hand on his shorts; he had been coughing up blood for the past couple of months, ever since he fought with a new enemy named Vanilla Bean, a Gaster who managed to escape the Void.

Error saw no need to worry his mates over this. After all, he used to walk about bleeding all the time when he was Geno.

"*Error! Do you want to see 'All Good Dogs Go To Heaven'? or 'Lady and the Tramp?" Inky calls as he pokes his skull out holding up two DVDs.

"*don't care." Error calls back with a smile, he watches as Inky's smiling face drops, "what's wrong."

Inky drops the DVDs and in a flash, was by his side, running a hand over his lower jaw. Then he gazes down at his fingers.

"*Blood?" Inky says with features so emotionless Error almost thought he was looking at Blank, "Why are you bleeding Error?"

Error felt himself sweat, he looks away and blushes at being caught out. Actually, he was a little surprised that they had not noticed sooner- Error was not the best liar, nor was he good at hiding things.

"*...bite my tongue?" Error tries to lie and looks to his mate' face, to the wall and back at his mate, who was merely staring at him the whole time he did this.

"*Oh? Ok? Which one? Want some healing food?" Inky says happily, all smiles once more.

"*it'll stop soon. don't worry." Error says with a forced smile, he hurries over to the beanbag, "which one did ya want?"

"*The Last Unicorn." Inky answers brightly, holding up a third DVD, "I'll never seen this one before! Where did this come from?"

"*...got that one as a gift. from the fresh of blend's world." Error told him with a frown, "just came one day. said he was greeting the neighbours."

"*Really? Shame the other errors ain't allowed to travel." Inky says with a thoughtful expression, "You're the only one who's allowed out of his Multiverse. And it's only to come here."

Error nods and went over to his beanbag and settles down. Inky hurries over to the TV and starts setting it up, then darts over to Error and leaps into the air.

Error barely caught him in time. Inky just laugh loudly while Error grins and places his mate on his lap.


	4. Between You Me And The Brick Wall

"*He doesn't think we're stupid!" Inky snaps at Blend who sit in the cafe with her skull down, "More like he doesn't want to worry us."

"*Ink is right." Blank told her with an emotionless tone yet he could feel every sad emotion coming off the other two in waves, "Mate does not want to worry Ink."

"*I just wish he would tell us." Blend sighs out bitterly, wiping some stray tears, "He has been spitting up blood for a few months now."

"*...when did it start?" Inky questions with a deep frown, "I mean. Our memory has been getting better since we have been together. So we should be able to pinpoint what has happened and try and find the cause."

The three Inks sat there thinking, between them they shared their memories of all the events over the past few months. What one forgets the other remembers and the whole picture forms.

Blank was the one with the best memory, however, he could tell when these things happened. So the other two had to file them away.

"*Oh! Vanilla Bean!" Blend cries out suddenly, the other two Inks had images come to mind, of Error holding his sternum, howling in pain. They had not been there that night, it had been just Blend and the skullies.

Blend remembered that while finding the calm them she had tried to heal her mate.

Both Inky and Blank growls at the image even to them by their female counterpart. They did not share their minds at all time, so sometimes just had to hear about it. But seeing it rather than hearing made them both enraged.

"*That thing is from my realm." Inky told them bitterly, "Or exited the Void from my Multiverse. It could be this Gaster is like the two of you, a 'Visitor'."

The three fell silent, all lost in their own thoughts which overlapped each others.

"*Let's get Error to Sci for a check over." Blend spoke up with a small smile, "He'll go if we ask."

"*the hell are ya doing?!" Error screams as soon as he comes through his portal, causing all the skulls of the Ink' to tilt.

"*ERROR!" Inky and Blend cries out in joy running at him full speed, he caught them both in each arm and the force caused him to spin around until he regained his balance.

"*what are ya doing to my skullies?!" Error snaps at the two Inks who were busy muzzles their faces in his neck, but the mega-glitch did not care, he was too preoccupied at staring at the wall where his offspring seemed to be glued to.

The five skullies were not harmed in any way, they all had pens and paper on a small drawing board.

"*Oh yeah!" Inky says as he lifts his skull up and follows Error's line of sight, he laughs loudly, "Forgot about them!"

Blend glances up and smiles, then kisses her mate lovingly on the cheek, "*Don't worry my Error. They're fine!"

The ERROR sighs loudly, "*blank. get them down please."

Blank who had come behind to cuddle against him moves lightning-fast and bouncing to the wall to floor, got their offspring down one by one.

The skullies rush over to their mother, each other wanting to show off their drawings.

"*oh. those are rubbish." Error told them with a kind smile, studying each one carefully, "ya all have a long way to go. but ya improved since the last time. ya actually using shadows now."

The skullies all grin at their mother's words and then showing their fathers.

Blend and Inky pull away from Error to give attention to their offspring. And Blank sneaks behind their glitchy mate, finally getting his cuddle.

Error just smiles and brings him to the front of him cuddling him fully.

Blank glances up at his mate, the black of Error's skull looked more like dark grey and he wonders if the mega-glitch was sick.

"*Ink wants to go on a date with Mate" Blank says suddenly making everyone stare at him, "Offspring can come to."

The skullies cheer at this and then began to chatter about going on their first date not fully understanding that the date was meant between loved ones of a romantic sense.

Inky and Blend link hands with each other and start to question where they should go.

"*Mate likes science." Blend told them in a thoughtful manner, "Let's go to Time Tale and see Science."

"*We can play in his labs!" Inky says in excitement, grinning boldly at the idea, "And the skullies need a check-up too! Error you mentioned that before right!"

"*huh? that was a month ago... and we need an appointment." Error answers while frowning, "does not seem like a date to me."

"*Nonsense!" Blend spoke up happily walking over and dragging Inky with him, "Anywhere can be a date! As long as one is with the one they love!"

The Inks locked the ERROR into place and he seemed to be sweating. "*ok. fine. let's go." Error says finally with a small smile, to which he was attacked with kisses from all side, "ok. ok. enough!"


	5. By Your Side

Blank kept near to the Mate's side, as was his custom to do- he could 'feel' the happiness and worry bubbling in Blend and the excitement and concern in Inky.

The ERROR's skull looks a little grey, to the untrained eye it still may have appeared as blank, but the three Inks were Artist who could easily see the differences in colour and the colour of their mate was something they had memorized in fear of forgetting.

Blank glances down the Gradient, his favourite son, who was holding his hand. He had a few reasons why he liked this one over the other four. One, he looked like his Mate. Two, Mate favoured him greatly. Three, Mate mentioned that Gradient was just like him when he first left the Anti-Void. Four, he was more understanding towards Blank then his other sons.

Thanks to the Virus that he was, Blank could not actually act on high emotions anymore, nor could he use paints- all his emotions he got from the paints that Blend and Inky consumed.

When he first discovered all of the events that had taken place, he had not believed it. There was no way he could have gone around eating other monsters... which according to Lust, he had. Then any monsters had to eat the same monsters like them, as in the alternate versions of themselves in order to regain their emotions.

It seemed that the Carrier or main Virus was able to eat any SOUL they wanted while the first-gen of the infected had to meet those conditions.

As time went on broken pieces of his memories fell into place.

It took longer for Blend and Inky, in fact, Inky sometimes wakes up next to them a little confused. Mate was kind to Inky and sat and gently retold their tale.

Even if Blend forgot or had a sudden panic attack, Mate was there to care her.

Blank did not have any doubt that they loved the ERROR, their mate. And if for any reason the other two would fall out of love... then he would have to eat them once more. Because the three of them had become one monster and could affect the other. Blank would not risk his love for Mate just because the other two was stupid, he had gone through his whole life searching for someone to love him, he was not going to let his Mate go.

Glancing ahead he ses Blend and Inky had paused and turned to look at him and Error... no just him, they must have read his mind or his broadcast his thoughts.

Blank gives them a SOULless smile and the pair look at each other and then laughing turn back around and ran off in mock fear with the four skully chasing after them.

"*what are ya thinking about?" Mate questions him and he turns to smile happily at the ERROR.

"*Nothing my Mate." Blank answers forcing upon the yellow and pink from the other two to make his eyelights go from white to pink and yellow, though, he could no longer form shapes in them.

"*yeah right." Mate snorted loudly, yet he was smiling.

Closing his orbits, Blank smiles as the feeling of love and happiness rush through him which was highlighted even more by being next to the one he wanted.

Suddenly he feels something press against his teeth, on opening his orbit he finds the red sockets of his mate, those strange eyelights staring at him.

Error kisses lightly over his teeth a few times and he returned those. Then Blank opens his jaws and lets the many tongues slide over his single blank one- he could not help but rattle at the brief kiss that ended too soon.

His Mate pulls away leaving him standing there wanting more, turning he watching the ERROR walking away from him and he notices that there were other monsters around them.

'*Mate must have gotten lost in the moment and then realized we were in public.' Blank thinks as he bends down and picks up his first son, then hurries after his Mate.

Blank was smiling he actually loved the fact that his Mate keeps to himself about these matters, liking only to kiss and cuddle in their own home or out or in view of others. Unlike the ERROR of his home Multiverse... but that was thanks to Lust's dealings.

Blank wanders into the open doors of the labs and looks around, Mate was standing with his other-selves and the four other offspring. All waiting for him, Blend and Inky had a knowing look and he had a feeling that later they were going to leave the offspring in the playroom the labs had and pin their mate down in an unused room.

Lowering Gradient to the ground he went over to Mate and presses himself against his arm and held onto him. Blank felt himself smile once more... perhaps... he was getting a little better.


	6. Uplifting Experience

Blend hums loudly as she walks with her family, the tour was boring while they waited for Sci but Error seemed interested with all this science stuff who she spent more of the time joking with Doodle Bug and Spilled Ink in between watching her mate.

Blank's thoughts had not worried her since she felt the same way.

In her old world, she went around and dated many monsters, trying to find someone to love her, willing to do anything to be loved.

Even changing herself.

In the end, she somehow became mates with Dream. And during a long period when Error had gone into the Void for a fifty-year wooing of Nightmare, her mate then had built a strong empire.

Of course... she had felt... like it was all play pretend. Which was rich coming from someone who could not feel true emotions or 'know' what love was.

Dream treated her like a little child half the time or an idiot. And let after going through so many creatures saying that they would love her even in her SOULless state, they all turned away from her in the end, all saying words that made no sense. They knew she was not able to love, so why so surprised when she did not display the right behaviour.

...she had feared that Dream no only one left able to tolerate her, would leave her all alone, so she tried harder to please him.

The more she tried the more he seemed to brush away her concerns, talking down to her and treating her unfairly.

There were rumours of Dream over having her as a mate for his position of power and stated. Blend did not remember when the string appeared on her finger, could not pinpoint when she started daydreaming about having a soulmate on the other end.

But she managed to end things with Dream and restart her life.

Then Vistors started.

Then she met her other-selves.

Then the other ERROR, one that did not hate her but loved her.

And five lovely little creatures she also loved her unconditionally.

Then slowly the memories... she could do without the one being eaten by Blank but the end result was nice. And it was not like she got eaten and died, they had become one. Which was not meant to happen, it never happened to the other infected.

Living as 'Ink' not Blank and Blend, those were not her names then, she had played in her own Multiverse. Events that no longer was in the memory of others, she had helped raise Palette Roller... until she grew bored.

And in the end... could not help but infect the Multiverse that felt like it had wronged her. Then went to the next and found the next Ink, then started a new game.

Blend shook her skull rushes over to her mate and wrap her arms around his middle, burying her face into his jumper, hugging him tightly.

At first, it seemed that the RollBack was like a time machine. But it was not, it was just something that restores the data to a certain period of time, the events still happened and Blend, Blank and Inky are still Viruses that are marked out as one.

Truthfully... Blend liked being one with them, liked sharing themselves with each other.

"*is that my jumper?!" Came a glitching voice, lifting her skull she looks at the angry expression of her mate and grins.

"*Maybe~" Blend sings out with joy.

Error takes her by the shoulders and steps back, looking her up and down, he had his glasses on so he could see her.

Blend was wearing Error's green jumper, which did not match his bones, so 'borrowed' it. It fit like a dress on her and had a brown belt around her hips with black slip-on sandals.

"*please tell me that's not the only thing ya wearing." Error groans out aloud and she could not help but grin now.

"*Want to find out?" Blend said with a quick wink.

"*no!" Error glitched out loudly.

"*i do!" Inking Mistake and Spilled Ink both cries out happily as they went bouncing over to her coming her from behind and flip up the 'dress' and holding it up, revealing her bare pelvis.

"*Ah." Blend says as she realizes what was happening and quickly pulls the dress down, turning to her sons she stares wide sockets at them.

"*ya little brats!" Error roars at his two offspring pulling them away and hugging Blend while helping smooth the dress down, looking around to see if anyone saw.

Blank and Inky were fuming but not at the offspring, no, at the ones who had seen her bones. They looked ready to kill them all.

Blend realizes that she could milk this for all its worth and starts to cry, of course, the ERROR was there trying to comfort her. Blend did not know why he still did this, he knew she was faking, she faked almost everything.

Suddenly her emotions began to blend towards as real feeling emotions bubbled up and bending over she vomited all over Error.

'*Why? Why are you still so kind to me?' Blend thinks as she was suddenly lifted into her mate's arms and taken away from the rest the tour group. Blend hugs onto his skull, getting vomit on him, yet he did not care and continued on, 'What have I done to deserve you? Why do you love me?'

Suddenly she was placed on a bed in an empty room, their offspring slowly came in and Spilled Ink looked sorry... Inking Mistake looked more confused than anything. The other three looked concerned for their 'Mama' as she liked to be called.

Blend gives them a small smile, the blinking back tears look to her mate, worried that he would tell her to stop but knowing he would not because while Error hated others crying, he always let her cry out whatever was bothering her and sat beside her, saying how everything was okay as long as they were together.

And Blend believed in those words.

Error gently wipes the tears from her sockets and she smiles at him, her eyelights turning to little hearts and she suddenly wished that they left the skullies at the playroom. '*Who cares! Kiss him!' Blend's minds screams at her and she leans over, dragging him into a quick loving kiss and then pulling back. Error did not like kissing in front of others, including their offspring for some reason.


	7. Echoing Love

Inky had given the offspring firm words. Or maybe loose words, he was going to let Error do the talking about reproduction and the reason why certain areas needed to be covered.

Most of the time it did not make any sense, from what Inky had learnt from the old book of skeletons, skeletons used to walk around naked.

Not that Inky would since he loved dressing up.

Out of the other two of himself, he has rarely had any fleshly desires... until it came to Error along.

Inky still could not remember everything that had happened between them it was something out of a dream.

The one thing he did know was, he wanted Error and he did not mind sharing him with his other-selves, they were just as fun to play with too.

Inky did not know if he was going to grow bored of Error one day, so far, he had surprised himself by staying interested this long. Every day was fun, exciting and interesting with Error, he really did not want it to end.

Inky waves his offspring off as he melts into some paint leaving them in the playroom and returning to his mates. He lands on the bed and blinks as the scene.

Blank was sitting behind Error and Blend was laying on his lap. Crawling over Blend shifts slightly, allowing him space to sit with them.

Inky lay on his side against Error, loving the feel of his glitch moving against him. It was these moments he could almost remember.

Closing his orbits he smiles and rests his cheek on Error's shoulder, listening to Blend's non-stop chatter and Error sly replies that made him snort.

"-going to reaper's place. goth and that son of your's are holding a party or something." Error said and Inky felt a feeling of dread wash over him, it happened every time Reaper was mentioned from Error's jaws.

Inky hated the thought of Error and Reaper together, sitting down talking and sharing a cup of coffee with chocolate. Why his mate had to visit that gloomy creature he did not know.

Something to do with that Goth character but he could not remember what was so important about Reaper's son, other than they were mates with Blend's son...

Shaking his skull he pulls himself up and reaches for his Bloomie, dragging into existence from his subspace.

"*what are ya doing?" Error says with a long-suffering sigh.

"*Cosplay!" Inky announces and Blend claps her hands together in glee at the idea. "*no. not here." Error snaps at them then glance over at the door.

"*Oh! No worries Error!" Blend cries out in joy and summoning some paint, flung it at the door which spread everywhere, sealing them in the room.

"*what if someone needs to use this room?" Error hisses at them, frowning darkly.

"*Mate. This is the overflow room." Blank spoke up leaning his chin on Error's shoulder to stare at him, "In this section if for healers. However. They always keep four rooms free in case of an emergency."

"*that's even worse!" Error grumbles out but was seemingly thinking of the changes of an emergency happening.

Inky grins boldly, knowing that they had won. Then with a spin on his paintbrush, he paints over himself and his mates.

Blank and Blend were wearing hospital gowns and he and Error wore Doctor's whites. "*ya lot are impossible." Error growls at them darkly and then grins insanely, "but. ya know what. i don't think i'll have ya any other way."

Inky felt his non-existing SOUL pulse at his words.

Gazing at the other two Ink Viruses he sees that they were 'happy' at his words.

...so was Inky.

Suddenly Blank was behind him pushing him into Error and Blend was behind Error pushing him into him.

Inky tilts his skull and then realizes what they wanted him to do, jumping up he grabs behind his mate and drags him down, kissing him deeply. Their love for Error seemed to echo around the three gettings louder with each passing day.


	8. All Dolled Up

Error was so glad that they only played 'doctor' for an hour and nothing more than that first kiss with Inky happened- he seriously watched too many silly dramas that he was thinking of sorts of things. 

Personally, he liked to keep their love life behind closed doors of their own home, no matter how much he liked to watch strange plots of this nature.

Inky and Blend both wanted to do new and interesting things and sometimes that entered into areas he would like to keep to themselves and not have a chance for the whole world to realize what they were up too. 

Of course, it rarely happened. Since fleshly desires were something was not foreright in their minds, but they did love to kiss and cuddle... Error would just rather have his hand or arm held in public.

Thankfully Blank thought like him. But Blend and Inky pushed then boundaries again and again.   
.  
Error wonders what was taking Sci so long. 

The truth was he had seen Sci the day before coming here... and had several tests done. ...also he did not want his mates to realize this so had been trying to sneak away from the tour group to inform the scientist not to mention anything to his mates. 

But still...

...why does this lab have a gift shop?

Error blinks and gazes around.

Sci's universes had become a sort of a hub world and many creatures come from all over... but still, this was a bit much!

"*are those error dolls?!" Error cries out rushing to the next aisle and sure enough, there were rows dolls that looked like him and was even made in the style that he makes his own dolls. 

"*Oh? So this is where they ended up?" Came Blank's voice from behind, turning Error sees his mate looking with mild interest at the dolls. 

"*blank... what the hell?" Error questions darkly, causing his mate to give him a small smile, "why are there dolls of me? and why do ya know about this?"

"*Dream came to us a few months back." Blank explains as he comes forward and pokes the doll, "Claiming that Mate could no longer steal other universes and needed to make money."

"*...make money? for what?" Error growls out not understanding, "it's not like the multiverse has a currency. if we take from one universe's gold another universe is going to get it and that will break the first's universe's banking system." 

"*...well..." Blank says staring at the dolls, "That's the thing..."

Error looks the to dolls and then studies their prices. It read 'MG' rather than 'G'. 

"*blank?" Error asks very slowly, pointing to the sign, "this is?"

"*New currency for the Multiverse." Blank told him with a hint of a smile, "Dream thought it up."

"*that idiot! i keep tell him that we shouldn't be crossing over universes in the first place." Error growls out darkly, ready to track down Dream and tell him to stop this madness.

"*But Mate. Ain't I a cross over? Worst. A Visitor." Blank told him firmly, now staring right at him, "There might come a day when the three Multiverses will be able to cross over freely."

"*ugh. they would have to go through our tiny multiverse." Error grumbles out with a heavy sigh, travelling through the gateways he had made was a lot safer than going through the holes Blank had made. 

"*I want one of these." Blank told him holding up the Error doll, "Can I?"

"*i can make ya one." Error snaps at him, taking the doll off him, "a much better one."

"*Yay." Blank says with a small smile.

Error smiles too, Blank used to address himself as 'Ink' all the time and over the past couple of weeks, he started addressing himself as 'I' and 'me'. Error took this as a sign he was healing, though, when stressed or return from his Multiverse, he could use the term 'Ink' once more. 

"*I'll carry it always with me." Blank told him trying to sound sweet but was coming off as creepy because of the SOULless expression he had on. 

"*thanks mate. maybe i'll make one for each of ya... and make ones of ya all to keep with me." Error told him with a hint of a blush. 

Blank forces a smile and going over to him, leans against his arms once more and closes his orbits. 


	9. '1%'

Sci Sans had become a good friend to Error over the years, so much so that it would be a shame to kill him, even though he really wanted to because of those Error dolls, along with Dream for dreaming up the concept. 

Error wanders into the Sci's office alone, thankfully, he had sneaked away from his mates while shopping in that mall like 'gift shop'; which was very impressive since he was always being followed by at least one.

"*hiya sci." Error tries to sing out in his glitching voice which now mimicked the tone of a record player being scratched, he smiles when Sci tensed at the sound, "lookie what i found."

Sci turns and stares at the ERROR holding up a grinning Error doll. 

"*isn't it the cutest little thing. matched only by me?" Error went on trying to get his voice to sound sweet, it was not working, in fact, the more he seemed to try and steady his glitched up voice the worst it got. 

"*hiya error. how are ya? yeah. those are cute. have one myself." Sci says in his normal droning tone, like a creature on the edge of falling asleep. 

"*annnd! it had a strange price tag!" Error says covering his jaws in shock, "'mg'. not 'g'. weird that. right?"

Sci grins at him without care and shrugs his shoulders. 

"*tch. at least react to ya death bringer!" Error snarls at him and turning to the Grim Reaper sitting in the corner, "no offence."

"*none taken." Reaper says simply and went back to drinking his coffee while watching the odd exchange like a tennis match, he was now saying at Sci wanting for his reply. 

However, both ERROR and DEATH frowns deeply at the scientist sudden change in posture. The former mates share a glance, the pair both as confused as the other. 

The Error remembers why he was here, to get the results of his tests. 

"*reaper. leave now." Error snaps at him waving a hand at him to shoo as if he was a cat. 

"*ok. see ya geno. sci." Reaper with a grin and then vanishes in a black mist, leaving behind the large coffee mug.

Error looks to his friend, "spit it out. and don't sugar coat it." 

"*ok." Sci answers with a firm nod, his pose changing to that of one of a professional, "error. ya have a virus."

"*i have three viruses." Error replies to him blinking, referring to his mates. 

"*no. _you_. have a virus." Sci told him moving over to his desk and sat down, he gesture for Error to take a seat across from him as he started sifting through files on his desk. 

Error slowly walks over and took a seat across from his friend and doctor, who was now looking ready to cry- Sci hid this quickly. 

"*error. ya have the 'chernila virus'." Sci continues on with a sigh, staring down at the files and opens one, "it should not have infected ya. ya have always been immune to it."

"*so? why?" Error questions him softly, understanding what was happening and what will happen if the Chernila Virus took over completely. Panic and fear rose into his heart, his thoughts went to his mate and offspring. 

"*i need to run some tests on the inks. it's going to be a little hard. since they have no soul." Sci explains to him gently, "i've placed this as a critical case. meaning. i'll stop all my other work and focus on this. all cases which that lust told us about only ever had a 1% chance of survival."

"*i don't want them to know." Error told him firmly, his mind was spinning and he could feel a crash coming on, "don't tell them."

"*error. they're going to have to know. ya can't this from them." Sci says determinedly, sitting up in his chair and frowning deeply, "look. i kn-"

"*no. ya know nothing. they can't know." Error snaps at him glitching like crazy, his ERROR signs starting to form in his orbits and his hands tighten to fist in his lap, "just think. it's one of them who somehow managed to pass it on. they'll blame themselves."

"*how are ya gonna have me take samples off them?" Sci questions him standing his ground and not giving in, "they're going to want to know the reason for the sudden test on them. and not the one they believe to be sick."

"*other stuff. tell them it's for another subject." Error replies gritting his teeth together, he was stressed, very stress and still trying to stay focus; the words of Sci echoed in his mind, '1%' just when he finally thought he had his happy ending, '*they can't know. i won't let them.' he thinks to himself, 'if they know they killed me- maybe it would have been best if we never meet? they'll only suffer a short time and then forget about me. what sh-'

The ERROR's thoughts ended there. 

The ERROR suffered a huge crash. 

ERROR signs drowned his form, only something that normally had never been seen before. A yellow and black triangle with an exclamation mark with the words 'ERROR' in yellow beneath it.

The loading bar appears... however, it appeared to be stuck on '1%'.


	10. [failed]

The loading bar was still on '59%' when the ERROR blinks and then it skipped and he awoke anyway. 

REBOOT.

[failed]

The ERROR blinks... and blinks. 

The ERROR floaters run over his vision and the sound of static filled his 'ears'. 

Error did not know what was happening or where he was, his mind felt weighted down and his body seemed more powerful than normal. 

'*i was with sci? or reaper?' Error thinks dully trying to recall what had happened to him, 'did ink attack me? it feels like i've been attacked...' 

Error blinks and at last, the world comes into a blurry view; he realizes the ceiling was moving... or he was moving. 

Blinking he tries to sit up and realizes that someone was carrying him! someone was touching!

With a glitched up scream, he pushes off against the creature's chest and lands heavily on the cold hard floor. Quickly getting to his feet he blinks when he finds Ink staring at him blankly. 

"*Mate?" Ink questions him tilting his skull slightly, "Is Mate okay?"

"*mate? who's ya mate?" Error asks blinks and quickly glancing around as he backs off from his foe, then snaps out, "who the hell would be mates with a soulless creature?!" 

Ink sort of did a strange jerk and stares at him blankly, his eyelights the only thing moving as he studies him. 

Error narrows his orbits to try and see him, then suddenly Ink steps forward with something in his hand, to quick for him to react.

Blinking the ERROR touching the object Ink had placed on his face. His glasses. 

Error took this chance to studies him in return; he was not wearing what he once remembers of Ink. Ink would a faded blue jacket with a red knitted jumper and dark brown shorts with black boots on. There were no paints in sight. 

Suddenly another Ink appears from behind, staring at him for a moment and then looking at the first Ink, this one wore a mint green knitted jumper that was so large it fell all the way to her knees- he thinks 'her' because of the large mounts under the top half; a brown belt was around her hips with her paints on them. And she had on blank slip-on sandals. She was much smaller in size to the first Ink. 

Error was looking from one to the other and was about to question this when yet another Ink appears, this one looking much like the Ink he knew and hated with those clothes. And was normal size now that he could compare to the first, who he realizes was taller. 

Error blinks through his glasses trying to work out why he was seeing three Inks. 

"*what the hell is going on?!" Error screams as glitches like mad, he reaches for his sockets and drags out his strings, then he threw his strings at them.

All three leapt away. 

"*Oh? Are we playing?" The female Ink says in excitement her orbits lighting up in delight, bouncing towards from him from his right. 

"*Haha! It's been a while!" The third Ink to appear shouts with joy, marching steadily at him from his left. 

The first to appear just stood at his front, staring at him with an emotionlessly expression which unnerved him. 

Error growls out and prepares for battle-

"*stop!" Came Sci's voice from behind, making him screech and spinning around to snap at him for startling him, "no fighting here!"

"*Ink is not fighting. Ink is playing with Ink's Mate." Came a dull voice right from behind him; Error glances back, over his shoulder, seeing the first Ink there... he had not even heard him move. 

"*something is clearly wrong." Sci says quickly looking to each of them, "look. the inks. please leave and let me see to him."

"*Ink should stay by Mate's side while ill then." The first Ink replies stepping around the ERROR and the glitch looked ready to punch him. 

"*blank. please leave him to me. i'll take care of him. no touching too." Sci says kindly with a small smile, "don't worry. now please." he motions towards the door. 

The Inks pouted, even the SOULless looking one and then they made their way to the door, all giving the ERROR an oddly loving look that sent a shiver of disgust down his spine. 

The door shut and the ERROR pulls his strings away and balling them into a ball, tries to shove them in his pocket... he was not wearing his normal jacket for some reason. 

Error was just wearing a loose red jumper and black shorts with open sandals. 

"*error. how are ya feeling?" Sci questions him as he comes over, "please. take a seat over here."

"*sci what the hell was that?" Error growls at him, pointing door where the Inks had vanished, "why are there three inks?!"

Sci gaped at him completely stunned, then he looks like something clicked in his mind because he stood tall and motioned once more. 

"*error. ya might want to sit down for this." Sci told him grimly, not looking happy at all. 


	11. No Thanks

The three Inks sat on the floor cross-legged in a circle, all with their arms folded over their chests- the only noise that was made was the sound of static filling the whole living room and the odd glitching voice that could no longer even be called a voice. 

"*Science said Mate will be fine with time." Blank says at last dully, he seemed to have lost all emotions, even those he got from the other two, "All Ink has to do is wait."

"*I think we should job his memory." Blend replies to that with a frown, then look to Inky, "What do you think? Maybe we should take Error on our favourite dating places from when we first started dating."

Inky sweated suddenly, he could not recall their 'favourite dating places', he only remembers those he been on after that time. 

"*Maybe we should not drag Error away." Inky told them glances over, "He's still getting used to the offspring."

The other two turn and stare. Error was laying on his back covered from skull to toe in skullies, all upset that their 'Mama' would not recall them. 

"*Wait!" Blend cries out suddenly, "Queen Error had a big memory lost before! I heard about it from Dream. Who heard about it from Nightmare. Who heard about it from Queen Error."

"*And who did Queen Error hear this from?" Inky questions with a snort, Blank just stare at him blankly, "What? It was just a joke!"

"*Anyway." Blank says turning to Blend, "How did Queen ERROR get memories back?"

"*Don't know. I'll go ask but... it's hard to get into any of their strongholds." Blend says with a heavy sigh, "And you two are banned from my world. So you won't be about to help me."

"*Wait wait! I thought that King Dream and King Nightmare of your Multiverse were like. Battling all the time." Inky said with a deep frown, unfolding his arms and leaning forward, "How did King Dream hear from it King Nightmare?"

"*Ink will eat Ink if Ink doesn't shut up." Blank told him with a slight frown and a flicker of red in his white eyelights, "Ink only needs to think of the more important things. Like Ink's Mate."

Inky bows his skull and looks over at Error who was awake, staring at him and listening to the whole thing. The offspring were fast asleep with dry tear marks down their cheeks from crying over their mother's state. 

"*Sorry." Inky mumbles softly, "I love Error. I do. I just don't feel as attached at the two of you."

"*Then perhaps Ink really should eat Ink." Blank told him with narrowed sockets, "Ink will thank Ink later." 

Inky raises his hands, "*As much as I like you. I don't want to be one with you...again?"

"*You used to love us being together." Blend says almost sadly, "The three of us were truly one creature."

"*Well. Er. No. Thanks." Inky said with a laugh, grinning over at Error, "You doing alright over there Pal? Want me to free you from the offspring?" 

Error said something but only static came out of his jaws. 

"*I'll take that as a yes." Inky says standing up quickly, then hurrying over to him. The other two Inks joined him and carefully taking the small skeletons off... 

Inky realizes quickly just how weak they were at that moment and the ERROR could have easily stood up and overpowered them... yet he let them all over him. 

Surprisingly, the ERROR had not killed them at first sight and then just let them follow him like shins again. The ERROR Inky remembers would not even allow that, so why had he let them flop all over him. 


	12. Take Aim

The ERROR groans loudly, he was tied to a chair in the kitchen, the skullies running around him in a circle laughing wildly until he snaps at them. 

"*Skullies! It's time!" The female Ink calls out and threw some time on the floor with a loud splat. One by one they stood up the chair and gave the ERROR a kiss on the cheek and then ran towards the one called Blend, leaping into the yellow paint. 

Error know that 'Inky', the Ink from his Multiverse was on the other end with his fathers, two Gasters who seemed to frown at him strangely, it was clear that they wanted to speak with him alone. 

The problem with that, the ERROR was never alone. When one Ink came the other left and the when the skullies were not at school, they kept close to him, playing or demanding stuff. 

Error was firm with his answers, he did not want to have his new offspring to think they could get away with anything with him- the glitch's mind kept thinking about Goth, his offspring from his first mate. He rarely had anything to do with Reaper and he did not think father and son knew he was formerly a Geno. 

Glancing up he sees Blank suddenly there, the creepiest of the three. 

Error had almost figured them all out. 

Blank was obsessed with him, not wanting to leave his side for any reason but had to return his own Multiverse to serve at the Ink there. He was very hard to get a read on since he held barely any expression. 

Blend was madly in 'love' with him. Or in love with the idea of being in love. He was not sure. The female Ink could not keep her hands to herself and was always cuddling, claiming she loved the feel of his glitches against her bones. 

And Inky, his own Ink, was just as he remembers him with all the talk of friendship. Error knew it was only a matter of time before he grew bored with this role he was playing and go off to do his own thing. 

Suddenly Inky and Blend return, wandering over to Blank and both put their hands on each other his shoulders and drag him away. 

"*Sci will be here to keep a socket on you soon!" Blend calls out to him as Inky threw some paint on the ground. According to what he overheard, they were breaking the laws that had been set in place. 

ERRORs and Inks were allowed in the new mini Multiverse that was in the centre called Rainbow Static. Inks were not allowed to go to a different Multiverse unless they were invited. No ERRORs were allowed to travel to different Multiverses. 

And whoever came up with each Multiverse name needed to be shot. 

Blank's was Blankverse. Blend's was Blendverse. And Inky's and his was called Inkiverse. 

"*it was a asgore." Error grumbles out bitterly, "i bet it was a asgore who came up with those words."

"*maybe. i never checked." Came a droning voice from beside him, causing him to jump and look to the Science Sans sitting there, "hi error."

"*i bet ya the cause of all this!" Error snarls at him, glaring hard as he wiggles in the seat he was tied to.

"*not me. but another sci caused the virus." Sci told him with a shrug, "maybe i might have done it. if i followed the same routes as him."

"*i remember ya trying to explain this to me before." Error says blinking behind his glasses, he was a little grateful for Blank to always place them on his face, "the inks got in the way."

"*welp. hope ya listen up good." Sci replies with a heavy sigh, "because that virus. ya have it."

"*me? how did i get a virus?" Error questions with a deep frown, suddenly he understood. The skullies, in order to have those offspring, he had to have given himself and they had given themselves in return. 

"*...let me explain what's going to happen in a little more." Sci told him grimly, then looks around the house as if listening for something, before turning back to him, "ok. sorry. one of ya requests was. don't let the inks know."

"*huh?" Error says a little confused.

"*ya seemed to think they would be broken over this." Sci went on leaning a hand over the kitchen table and rest his chin on it. 

"*they have no soul. how can they be broken over anything?" Error snaps at him even though he knew it was not the other skeleton's fault.

"*well. even so. ya asked me. and i'm honouring that request from ya." Sci told him firmly, frowning deeply, then sighs, "do ya want to know about the virus?"

"*yeah." Error answers with a huff. 

"*the sci of blank wanted to give him a soul." Sci began staring at him carefully, "so he did all sorts of experiments. until he thought he found something. however. he made a virus."

"*the end?" Error grumbles out frowning deeply, he knew this was not the end of the story. 

"*heh. blank said he got something like emotions at first. but then he could not use his paints." Sci went on keeping his voice steady, "slowly he went insane. then ate the sci."

"*ate him?" Error asks with a look of surprise, "in what way?"

"*well. it was not his body. he ate the soul essence. leaving behind a husk." Sci continues with a sigh now, "blank went to eat all the monsters in that time tale. and like ink. they had no emotions. only the need to obtain emtions. which pushed them onwards."

"*whoa." Error utters out blinking, "i needed some popcorn for this. is the time tale of blankverse like our's?"

"*yeah. it is like a hub world. not as big is our's though." Sci answers with a nod, "so you already know where this is going."

"*different universes went to time tale and took the virus back with them." Error responses nodding his understanding, glitching at the thought of all those viruses being spread around. 

"*it only started out as those infected eating others of their own kind." Sci said grimly, "in other words. a sci would eat a sci. ink or blank. could eat anyone but the error. once blank realized that part of the error's role was to delete viruses. he went for him. and killed the error. no resets. no respawning."

Error nods his skull, taking in the information that this Blank Ink would and could kill him. That was dangerous.

"*when his mulitverse was nothing but an empty shell with a few monsters clinging on for life." Sci says getting into the storytelling how as his voice dripped darkly, "he ripped into his own void. claiming it was to take his own life. and found himself into blend's multiverse."  
  
"*ink does not have a soul." Error points out for what felt like the millionth time- if he had a 'G' for every time he mentioned this to someone, he would be rich, "how can he eat blend?"

"*from what ya told me." Sci says grimly looking almost sick, "when ink dies. he becomes ink. then that ink vanishes into the doodle sphere where he respawns from that."

"*the virus ate the ink." Error groans closing his orbits tightly, glitching at the thought. 

"*something like that. ya told me that blend was aware of being eaten." Sci utters out looking a little grey now, "anyway. i'll explain more another time. i think they' are coming back."

"*how do ya know?" Error asks surprised blinking at the science Sans, who held up a phone, "of course."

As on cue yellow paint appears on the floor and four figures jumped up. 

Error blinks at the three Inks and the ERROR.


	13. To Die

The ERROR had a crown upon their skull. Silver with three peaks and a black upturned crescent moon shape in the centre. He was dressed in a long midnight blue jacket that was closed at the front and opened at the bottom, it reached down to his ankles. It had a yellow lining around the rim of the bottom and around the sleeves. He wore black pants and black boots. 

Something was neat and tidy. 

It was not something Error would wear, it clearly had 'Nightmare' style written all over it. 

This could only be Queen Error the three Inks had kept mentioning to him. 

It was hate at first sight. 

And by the heated glare, Queen Error felt the same way towards him. 

"*untie me!" Error snaps at the Inks in rage, it was Blank Ink who got to him first and freed him from his bonds. 

Sci Sans looked between Error and Queen Error. 

"*welp. i'm going. error. if ya need me. ya have my number." Sci told him as he leaves through a paint portal Blank makes for him. 

Error and Queen Error watches the Science Sans leave. 

"*Error! We kidnapped Queen Error!" Blend announces with a bold proud grin, "Queen Error! This is my Error! My Mate!"

Queen Error did not look impressed by him, in fact, he looked ready to kill- he gazes to which of the Inks and then fixes his orbits of Error. 

"*send them away. so we can talk." Queen Error growls at him, his tone was different than Error's, even while it was hard to tell through his glitching voice. And even the way he carried himself as he walked closer to Error showed him just how different the other was from him, "better yet. let's go into the anti-void."

Error nods and opens a glitching portal. 

The Multiverse he was currently in was not his, it was a new one in between the three; still, it had its own Void and Anti-Void which Error could access. 

Error walks in first, backwards, keeping the other ERROR in his sight the whole time. 

"*you morons stay here!" Queen Error snaps at the Inks as they began to move forward, "you brought me here to talk with him. so let me talk."

Error sees that the Inks looked disappointed, even that strange blank Ink looked sadden but nods when Blend did. 

Queen Error walks through with his skull held high, glaring at Error the whole time. Then he closes the portal behind them. 

In the white space of the empty Anti-Void, the two ERRORs stood facing each other, both glaring. 

"*so. ya lost ya memory once." Error starts after a few moments of silence.

"*that's is correct." Queen Error confirms with a nod, "or though. i ain't talk my mate when this happens. i don't want him to know that i actually forgot about him."

Error's mind went back to what Sci told him, about how he requested for him not to tell the Inks about the Virus was the cause. 

"*it seems us errors will do weird stuff for their mates." Error utters out dully, shaking his skull. 

"*you are a virus." Queen Error hisses darkly at him, causing Error to look up surprised, "don't look so shocked. i could tell the moment i first saw ya. took everything i had not to kill ya."

"*tch. whatever. how did ya get ya memories back?" Error snaps at the other ERROR who was still glaring. 

"*if ya really are a error. the first thing ya should be doing." Queen Error spat out grimly, "is trying a way to kill ya self. ya a threat to ya multiverse. and because ya linked up to mine now. ya a threat to mine too."

"*let me die how i want to die." Error growls out wanting to kill the other in front of him, "i want my memories back before i do anything."

"*i don't remember fully what happened to my multiverse when the virus hit." Queen Error says darkly looking after to cry for a moment, "but i remember some events up to the point of my death. i don't want this virus to spread. there might not be a 'next time'. i have my mate and offspring to think about."

"*i know..." Error growls back, bowing his skull slightly, "i don't want to die. but i don't want the virus to fully take me ever. so far. there is no cure for this. so death really will be my only choice..."

"*is there anything else ya want to say?" Queen Error snaps at him, knowing what was going to be asked.

"*when i'm gone. my multiverse will need a new error..." Error replies grimly, "is there any way ya can take over until another destroyer is born?" 

"*i can." Queen Error answers with a nod, "only because i would want the same if i was in your place." he let out a glitchy sigh, "and about my memory. i needed to return to my anti-void. a programme should run for memory repair. didn't any notification come up for ya?" 

"*i've been to my anti-void." Error answers this with a blink, then frowns deeply, "it keeps saying 'critical error'. i don't think the anti-void view me as the error at the moment. but just as a virus."

Queen Error looks sickened suddenly. 

"*then ya don't have much time." Queen Error says quickly, "i don't know what to do for ya. but ya need to make ya peace soon. and then delete ya self. understand?"

"*yeah. i do." Error replies with a nod, then give a bitter smile, "thanks for trying to help. i'll go to my anti-void and try again."

Queen Error snorts loudly, "*whatever. just hurry up."

Error opens a glitching portal back to where the Inks were waiting and all stood up to greet him. 

"*ink. send me home." Queen Error said to Blend Ink as soon as he marches through. 

"*Sure! Did you help my Mate?" Blend questions with a hopeful smile. 

"*i give him advice on the memory repair." Queen Error explains grimly, "but there's nothing i can do about the whole dying thing."

"*Oh ok! Thanks Queenie!" Blend says as she opens a paint portal for him to go through; Queen Error looks at it in disgust but goes through. 

"*Mate. Did Queen ERROR say 'dying'?" Blank Ink questions him when he came near. 

Both Inky Ink and Blend Ink hurries over, frowning deeply. 

'*that creep.' Error thinks gritting his teeth together hard, then says aloud, "*yeah. it seems i'm dying. don't know what's causing it. but i want my memories back before i need to delete myself."

The Inks merely stood staring at him in silence. 

It was Blend who reacted first. A loud sob sounded out, followed by large big tears rolling down her cheeks. 

"*No no no." Blend says over and over, shaking her skull as she steps closer to him holding her hands out looking ready to grab his shoulders and shake him, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true!"

"*sorry. it's true." Error says gloomy, feeling his SOUL pulse oddly- monsters who did not have their SOUL Essence eaten would slowly lose their own over time. 

Suddenly he was being hugged. Blank, Blend and Inky were all holding onto him tightly. Closing his orbits he was surprised that he even allowed this. 


	14. For the Future

The ERROR had his memories back- he had spent three days hacking into the Anti-Void's mainframe and forcefully opening the repair options where he had to wait for the results. 

Error was a little upset that he had not been in his right mind when meeting his Queen counterpart; truth be told, he actually wanted to meet the other two ERRORs that his mates spoke about. 

Error had gone into both Multiverses way before the three Dreams put that law up claiming that no ERRORs should be allowed to pass through. 

The Dream of Blank's Multiverse was on good terms with the ERROR there. In fact, Blank Ink, Dream, Nightmare and Error had formed a Council together and worked as a close team. 

Blend's Multiverse was completely dividend into things called Kingdoms. But anything that involved outside their Multiverse, they had come together and discussed what actions should be taken. 

Error's own Multiverse had a Star Council, a common name into this Omni Void's Multiverses, but he rarely had anything to do with it. Dream had been told he had almost killed Ink' and Error's offspring and was always looking sorrowful whenever he saw the five skullies. Nightmare had be told that he had denounced their friendship when he had chosen his mate over him; he now said that because he did not remember these things, that they were still best friends at the moment. 

But the only ones who remembered the events that took place fully was Error, Palette Roller, Blank's Lust and Error's offspring. The three Inks remembered with Blank remembering the most, Blend the next and lastly, Inky, who only had part of his memories of that time. The other two ERRORs remembered but because they died before the Rollback, it came to them in the form of dreams and images up to the point of death. 

Everyone who needed to know was explained to as best they could. No denying the evidence of the other Multiverses. 

Error glances over at his mates. 

Everything seemed normal now. 

Apart from the skullies... they were clinging to their mother like no tomorrow, but the Inks acted like something was wrong after the first day of non-stop wailing from them. 

It took a while but the ERROR finally knew what was going on. 

The Inks were in denial. 

They did not want to face the idea of a future without him and had 'forgot' about it. 

Error looks over at his family. The skullies were drawing at the coffee table. Blank, Blend and Inky were flopped all over each other on the sofa, watching the T.V. 

"*blank." Error calls lightly to the closest Ink to him, his mate turns to him and a hint of a smile was there, "come here."

Blank stood from his seat and went over to Error's beanbag, then sat down on his lap, curling himself into Error's arms. Error hugs him tightly, gently rocking him. 

Blank was actually the one he was most worried about. Blend and Inky had the means to forget and continue on with their lives. But Blank had the ability to remember things. Blank was also the most likely one to kill himself after Error's death... mainly because he had told him such. 

"*i want ya to keep living blank." Error told him firmly, rubbing his cheek on his mate' frontal bone, "please. keep living. for me."

"*Ink don't want to live in a world without Mate." Blank told him without emotion, "Ink loves Mate. Deeply. Ink wants to be with Mate. Always."

"*ya can't leave the other two. they need ya." Error says as he glances over to Blend and Inky, who were looking at the screen but by Blend's tears that waterfall down her cheeks, he knew they were listening, "and so does ya multiverse."

"*And Ink needs Mate. Ink needs my ERROR." Blank told him dully, holding him tightly, "Ink does not want ERROR to leave."

"*i don't want to go." Error says softly, trying to explain his reasoning for deleting himself, "i want to continue living with ya. forever. but my time is up. and i have to delete myself before this illness takes over me completely. i don't want to die not being myself."

Blank was crying. 

A single tear fell from each orbit- in Blank's terms, this meant he was crying as much as Blend's pouring tears. 

Error sighs and held his mate closer. 

"*i love ya. always and forever. if there's one thing ya don't forget. don't forget that." Error told him rocking him still, suddenly he felt something to his right, turning he sees Inky with Blend in his arms, trying to settle down beside him.

Error moves over and allows the two Inks to sit on his beanbag where they pushed themselves up against the ERROR. 

"*heh. ya two as well. i view ya all as one. i love ya all." Error told them as he leans over and kisses them lightly on the cheeks. 

They all sat in silence for a time, the only sound that was heard was Error's static and the skullies' pencils moving over the pages. 

"*i already asked queen error to help out. just until a new destroyer is found." Error told them making them all jump slightly, "but..." he glances over at their offspring, "one out of the five has the means to become a destroyer. the rest are artists."

The three Inks gaze numbly over to their offspring. It was clear that they did not want to hear this.

  
"*hey. we need to talk about this." Error snaps at them in angry, "i don't want to leave my multiverse without a destroyer. or else there will be problems later on." 

The Inks cuddle into him. 

  
"*inking mistake. i'm going to train him to take over from me." Error explains to his mates with a heavy sigh, "he is the only one who can become a destroyer."

"*Oh." Inky says looking over at their offspring, "Maybe we should train the other four. You know. In case anything happens to us in the future. I mean. We did die at some point right?"

"*Well no not really." Blend spoke up wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her jumper... which looked like Error's jumper once again, "WE become one. We didn't really die."

"*But there's a chance we could leave our Multiverses without us." Inky continues on with a huff, glaring at the empty space in front of him, "We should train them. Right Error?"

"*i think that's a good idea." Error says with a small smile, as shins the Inks missed them growing up, they become skullies over a few days after reuniting with their fathers. So it would be nice for them to see them together before they become lesser skeletons. 

The four cuddle into each other, watching their offspring play. Error wanted to give them something to remember him by...

"*remember my mates." Error spoke up trying to keep his glitching voice soft, the Inks were silently listening to him, "i love ya. and our offspring is the proof of that love. stay together. and give them a good future." 


	15. The Other ERROR

Error really did not know what happened. 

The Inks each took a skully to train in their Multiverse- Blank took Spilled Ink, Blend took Paperjam and Inky took Doodle Bug. And Error took Inking Mistake to train as a Destroyer. Gradient was to become Artist over the forth or the tiny Multiverse that they lived in and because there were no universes being formed in it, it did not need a Destroyer and only needed to be watched over. 

They trained separately and together as a family. 

Everything was going well... and then Error realizes that the Inks were living in denial once more. And reminded them that he was dying. 

They smiled and informed him that they knew. 

"*ink is causing mayhem in my multiverse." The new ERROR that stood before him hisses darkly, "nothing i do can stop him. and seeing me makes him worst."

Error sighs heavy. 

"*hi again lust." Error greets the other hiding behind the new ERROR, seemingly ignoring what had been said, "so nice to see ya again. and with ya mate."

"*so to see you again sweetheart." Lust greets stepping forward he links arms the other Error. 

"*so what should i call ya?" Error ask the other ERROR, "i call the one from blend's multiverse 'queen error'."

"*i call ya static. since ya static is noisier than me." Error of Lust and Blank' Multiverse told him, "my mate calls ya that too."

"*saves confusion on ya end too." Error replies with a nod then looked between the pair, "so... blank error or lust error. normally sans is named after their universe."

The other ERROR glitches like mad.

"*i don't want to be called 'blank' or 'lust'." The other ERROR hisses darkly, "named after that moron. and this jam tart."

Error snorts loudly at the nickname he had given his mate, better than a whore, which was what he normally called the Lusts of his Multiverse; thankfully there were not as many Under Lust or Lust Tales here, but in Blank's Multiverse there seemed to be many. 

'*if i was living among all those lusts universes. i would have a breakdown.' Error thinks leaning back in the beanbag he was sitting in, "*how did ya get here? this is not the in-between multiverse. this is my multiverse."

"*i lead him here sweetheart." Lust says with a small helpless smile, "believe or not. i still have the virus within me." 

"*makes sense." Error utters out with a nod, "when palette roller returned to his world. he was a skeleton and not a shin." 

"*i placed him in quarantine as soon as i realized." The other ERROR explains, nodding to the Lust Sans by his side, "i surprised ya didn't do that for ya self."

"*i did. for a short time. i'm not contagious unlike some gens of the virus." Error told him then points to another beanbag, "want to sit?"

The ERROR glances at the beanbag and then went over, he then drags it closer to Error and sits so he was facing him. Lust joined his mate and cuddles into his side. 

Error studies the other ERROR, he was wearing revealing clothes. With a red sleeveless turtleneck jumper with an open back, it went down to his knees. Then he wore dark blue knee-high socks with black ankle boots with a three-inch heel. 

"*see something you like sweetheart?" Lust calls over to him lightly.

Error smiles roughly at him. 

"*this thinking how we errors get influenced by our mates." Error said with a snort, "queen error wore something ya would think a 'queen' of nightmares world. and ya wearing something ya mate would like."

Lust turns to his mate and glances him up and down slowly. Error sees the blush forming on his cheeks. 

"*with me. i wear whatever easiest to run in. and normal have an apron on too. because i love to cook. and when i'm not destroying i'm really a house skeleton." Error continues on with a smug expression on his features, "however. i also cosplay a lot. since my mates love dressing up. my favourite thing to wear in steampunk."

"*steampunk? what's that?" The other ERROR questions sharply, a deep frown forming. 

Error takes out his phone from his subspace and clicks through until he came until a photo of him wearing his favourite steampunk dress, then leaning over tosses it. 

The other ERROR catches it smoothy and blinks at the photo on the screen, then looks to him, then back at the screen. 

"*what. don't ya have a steampunk aus in ya multiverse?" Error questions with a mad grin, "maybe ya should talk to blank about it. he's the one who lets the aus through."

The ERROR tosses the phone back and frowns deeply.

"*maybe i will. that looks kind of interesting." The other ERROR comments with a bold smile and Lust smiles brightly, hugging him tightly, "no hugs!"

Error grins as he watches this other version of himself fighting off the heated skeleton, the funny thing was, the other could easily get him off if he really wanted to. 

"*i'm just gonna call ya 'errotic'." Error suddenly spoke up making the pair turn his face, the look on the one now dubbed 'Errotic' made him fall back and laugh loudly. 

"*why?!" Errotic cries out in mock despair, leaning against his mate for comfort, "such a distasteful name!" 

"*are you really saying that after all this time." Lust teases lightly, grinning boldly as he leans over his face and strokes his cheeks, "my little errotic glitch." 

"*ugh. please don't do this in front of me." Error snaps at the pair who glance his way, however, turned back to each other and begun kissing, "the hell!? do that in ya own world!"

Errotic laughs and pushing Lust away, standing up he held his fist into the air in front of Error. Blinking Error held out his hand with an open palm. Sure enough, Errotic drops something into his hands. 

Error blinks as he stares at three data cards. 

"*i hack into my multiverse." Errotic explains with a smug grin, he steps back and sits back down, "and managed to get all the information about ink's virus. the sci has no memory of course. so couldn't really ask him. but i hope this helps."

"*thank you." Error says with a small smile, "that was very kind of ya."

"*no worries." Errotic waves the thanks away, "when do ya think ya got the virus? what stage are ya at?"

"*i actually think i got before the rollback." Error told them, causing the pair to look surprised, he already knew what was happening thanks to Palette Roller who explained what happened to those who got the virus through other means than having their SOULs eaten out, "it lay domain. maybe my code was fighting against it. whatever the case. when the rollback happened it became 'true' in my code. so it won't leave... and i'm at the final stage of the 'black' period. my emotions will start to fade soon but my body might give out before then. since it's still fighting it."

Errotic nods and looks to Lust with a deep frown. 

"*lust had a gen 3 of the virus. but placed it in himself." Errotic told him sadly, "he kept himself alive over for revenge. by eating his fellow lust sanses of my multiverse and a few from palette roller's. this jam tart. didn't think he would be cured and that he'd died once he completed his task."

Lust lowers his skull resting it against Errotic's shoulder. 

"*because it was the weaker strain. i could seal it within him. but he still has it." Errotic went on, he wraps his arm around his mate's shoulders, "i would try the same for ya. but because of who ya are. it might get into me if i connect with ya. and i already think it's a mutated strain."

Error nods his nod. He agreed with that, no virus should ever be allowed to overtake his code. In fact, it was now he dealt with most viruses that attacked his multiverse- he would take it in himself and find a cure within his own code, after which he would apply it or delete it. 

"*i have to deal with ink somehow. i was hoping you can help." Errotic told him with a frown, "he is completely destroying everything we built and if this goes on. he will be an outcast again. he might even release the virus."

Error looks up sharply at those words. 

Errotic had come to him because Blank had become enraged and went around destroying universes; if he went mad and began eating SOULs once more than the sad history will repeat itself. 

Error placed the data card in his pocket and was again to place his phone back into his subspace when it went off. It was King Dream's ringtone. 

Answering he was surprised to hear static coming from the other end. 

" ***greetings.** " Came a dark voice of his best friend, he thought he would hear his other self 'Queen Error', " **i trust this is the other error known as 'static'.** "

"*yeah. call me static error." Error says with a deep frown and gazes over to the Vistors, "king nightmare. what can i do for ya?"

" ***ink. the ink from my multiverse. has just declaimed war.** " King Nightmare answers with a bit of a hiss, " **ink also has destroyed most of my brother's universes. if this continues. that moron is going to make an enemy of the whole multiverse. at the moment we are hiding this from the mainstream. but not for long.** "

"*i understand. ink of blankverse is doing the same and-" Error pauses suddenly standing up, "oh sugar. if both inks are destroying. than is my ink doing the same thing?" 

"*we should go." Errotic says standing up slowly, bringing his mate with him, Lust appeared worried, "we'll deal with our ink. somehow. it was wrong to ask this of ya when ya have your own multiverse to think about."

"*nah. its fine." Error said to the other ERROR, "i would have done the same." then turning back to the phone, "king nightmare. can ya hold back a little longer. i can deal with my mate."

"* **i shall do so. however. should this continue any more than a day. i shall be forced to take action.** " King Nightmare growls down the other end, " **my mate has been hurt because of that idiot. and i will not stand by and allow my mate to be injured in such a way. the only reason i and my knights. have not killed him was because my queen asked me not to.** "

"*i understand." Error replies with a heavy sigh, "i'll be there as quickly as i can."

The other end clicked off and Error returns his phone to its place. 

"*i'll do the same with ink. or blank." Errotic says with a sigh that could rival Error's, "please help whenever ya can."

Error nods and watches the pair leave through a glitching white portal. 

"*ugh. this is going to be a long day." Error growls out, turning he stares a the vast white, "did ya hear all that?"

"*I did Mother." Goth answers coming forward out of his hiding place, "Are you okay?"

"*as fine as a dying glitch can be." Error said with a loud snort, "take care of ya brothers for me. i'm going to get inky. thanks. i'll talk to ya later gothy."

Error opens a white glitching portal and falls through, he came out at the Star Council's palace and it was a complete mess. There was large black Gaster Blaster in the air, humming with power and ready to blast. 

Error sent his strings out, hunting for his mate. And found him, quickly he shortcut to him and glares. He forms a blue net from his string high in the air, close to the ceiling, then just looks down at his mate. 

Inky had yet to notice him- from here he could see his mate's eyelights kept charging colour between blue and red. 


	16. Inky's Rage

'*I don't feel anything.' Ink thinks as he slams his best friend against a wall, 'It's better that I don't feel anything.' 

Dream coughs griping onto Ink's arms, pulling to pull the hand that was wrapped around his neck- he kicked and hit at the smaller skeleton too, yet the Artist did not move. 

Ink's eyelights flicker between red and blue, a strange and terrible sadness kept overtaking him as well as rage and fury over and over. 

The Guardian wanted to go home to his fathers, curl in his bedroom and pretend the outside world did not exist. 

'*...I want to forget...' That forbidden thought entered his mind and he let go of Dream bend down and grabbed his skull with both hands and screams, tears poured down from his orbits. 

A gentle hand touches his shoulder and opening his sockets, he turns to find Dream there, trying to comfort him, it was not who he wanted. 

Ink jerks away and struggle to get to his feet, then he runs. 

An image appeared in his mind's eye, of him running along these hallways with his mate by his side. 

'*I want to destroy it all!' Ink thought summoning a black inky Glaster Blaster and was about to fire when blue strings came down from above and bound him. 

With a gasp, he looks up and sees the ERROR glaring at him.

'*No! He can't be here! He can't fight me!' Ink thinks in panic but it was too late, Error had summoned his own Blasters and was preparing to fire. 

Ink used all his strength to break free from the string, they were not in the Anti-Void so the strings were not at their strongest- The Protector of the Multiverse managed to out of the way just in time. 

Error appears behind him, Ink sees him out of the corner of his orbit but could not shield himself from the kick that was coming his way; he took it in the side and it made him bend and go flying when he lands heavily of the marble floor, he continued travelling, twisting and spinning until slowing to a stop.

"*ink!" Came a glitching growl filled with static, "what are ya doing?! ya destroying the star council's hq!" 

Ink rolls onto his back and stares up at the damaged ceiling. 

"*I don't care." Ink says dully, suddenly looking lifeless- this illusion was broken when tears gathered in his sockets once more, "I don't care."

Error was kneeling over him, glaring down. 

"*that's a lie." Error hisses at him, "ya know ya don't mean this. dream is ya best friend. and these creatures here trust ya. with their lives."

"*Then they made a mistake." Ink told him with a heated glare, "Error. I- I-" he brings his hands up and covers his sockets, "What am I meant to do now?! I am angry! But I don't know where to direct this rage! I'm heartbroken! I don't know how to stop the pain!"

Suddenly he was being forced to sit up. 

Ink drops his hands and leans into the arm that held his back, then turns into the ERROR's chest. 

"*Error. I was not searching for you." Ink told him with a sob, giving him a small punch in the ribs, not even trying, "I only wanted to be your friend. So that we could play together." big droplets kept falling, he looks up into the hard set expression of the ERROR, "And yet! Why did you make me fall in love with you?! If I never have known this! I wouldn't be feeling so hurt that you're leaving this world." the Artist grabs hold of Error's jumper and buries his face into his neck, "I love you Error!!! I love you so much it hurts inside! I only just realized how much you mean to me. And you're leaving me behind! Why?! Why does it have to be this way?! Can't we be together forever?!"

Ink felt his mate's arms wrap around him firmly, drawing him closer. 

"*i'm sorry." Error told him, he could feel the glitches running through him... he loved the feel of those glitches, "i'm happy right now."

"*Huh? Happy?" Ink mumbles out in confusion. 

"*inky. this is the first time 'you' told me ya love me." Error explains, he pulls away to release a bittersweet smile, "blank and blend tell me they love me all the time. ya only say it because you're copying them. but this is the first time. away from them. that ya said 'i love you'. i can't help but be happy about that."

"*...you're so cruel Error." Ink says with a slow smile, just quickly drops and he starts rattling, "Please don't go. Don't die."

"*...i don't want to leave." Error told him holding him close, he was crying too now, "i want to live in that crazy house. with my crazy mate. and our crazy offspring. i wanted to watch them grow up. for them to find love. and have offspring of their own. but most of all." Error rocks him gentle and went on, "i wanted to be with ya. i wanted to spend all my free time making memories with ya. having fun. cooking ya meals. ya feeding me those weird icecreams ya keep bringing home. to dress up in those strange outfits and pose around the living room. to kiss ya under the starlight. i love ya ink. my mate."

Ink cries hard into Error's jumpers, letting himself be rocked as he starts to scream. 

"*ERROR! ERROR! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED I'LL FORGET YOU!" Ink shouts holding his mate tight, "I DON'T WANT TO FORGET YOU! YOU HAVE GIVEN ME FEELINGS THAT I WOULD HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCE! AND I WANT TO KEEP ON HAVING THESE FEELINGS FOR YOU!! I-I- I-"

Ink suddenly felt light headed and turning he sees Dream holding his hands up, they glowed brightly with yellow magic. The golden skeleton had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"*Sleep for now. My Friend." Dream told him through his tears. 

"*...no...I'll miss my time with Error..." Ink replies trying to fight against it, however, he already felt weak.

"*it's ok. inky." Error told him while kissing his temple, "when ya wake up. i'll with ya. for a little while longer."

Ink nods his skull, then let sleep claim him- he felt the one he 'loved' hug him close and he smiles. 


	17. Blend's Battle

Ink stares over the city- she had been fighting non-stop, King Nightmare forces were now closing in... however, they were holding back for some reason. 

...really, she did not know why she was taking her anger out of the Nega Kingdom, it was not their fault that the Queen was another version of her mate. 

However, it was driving her mad. 

Queen Error got to live while her Error was dying! It was so unfair. 

"*I finally found you! And now you're leaving me!" Ink screams upon the top of the building that overlooked the main city of Nega. It was called Dark City. 

Ink smiles roughy, she could almost hear her mate complaining over the name choice. 

Suddenly Queen Error was there, sailing through the air using strings and portals; he was wearing a fancy blue dress that was split in the front but longer as it went around the back, dark blue leggings were seen under it, and the ERROR that silver crown that he never took off anymore. 

Ink had seen him without it once, Queen Error had a huge hole in the front of his skull... she always wanted to ask how he had done that, yet, it was cut too perfectly to be from a mere fight. 

Ink had fought against him earlier that day while breaking into the universe. And managed to hurt him badly, allowing her time to get further into the kingdom... however, this had enraged Dark Nightmare and his Knights, they had been hunting her down for hours now, then they pulled back some time ago; she was guessing it was because of Queen Error had healed enough to fight once more. 

The Artist leaps out of the time of the many red bones that came from above and jumped high into the air to miss the blue strings. 

"*Gotten weak 'Queen Error'!" Ink spat out in anger, "While you are playing kings and queens! I've been getting stronger!"

"*ha!" Queen Error snorts loudly, landing on the rooftop nearby, "don't make me laugh. ya been playing house in another multiverse. and do ya really think i've just been sitting around doing nothing all day?"

Ink brings out her brush and was preparing to fight when Queen Error suddenly looks up, staring at something only he could see. 

"*huh? well then. i'll leave my king to play with ya for a little bit." Queen Error says with a nasty grin, he steps back. 

**"*finally."** Came a dark voice from the shadows, turning Ink sees King Nightmare and the Gloom and Doom Knights appearing behind him, **"the only reason we had not come forward before now. was because my love asked me not to. however. we have been given a chance to 'play' with you. are you ready?"**

Ink gives him a bold grin and raises the brush, ready to fight them all. 

Ink laughs as she walks alongside the large lake- it had gotten dark, the stars were out and reflecting on the water's surface. It was beautiful, she was sure her mate could love this scene. 

Pausing she glances behind her at the trail of inky blood that had poured from her many wounds. 

Ink smiles and laughs, she was dying, she had died many times to know this feeling. And when she died, she would appear in the Doodle Sphere all healthy and refreshed. 

The skeleton drops to her knees and stares out at the calm waters. 

The sound of static caught her attention, turning in hope she felt disappointed when she noticed the ERROR there.

Wearing a dark blue long dress that reached the floor, mounding to his body, it was cut off at the shoulders, so all his collarbone was bare but had long sleeves that flared out at the bottom. The crown rested upon his skull and Ink wanted to rip it off. 

Ink huffs in angry and turns to look out at the lake, leaning back to hit on her rear and pull her legs in front of her. 

That static had been so loud that she actually through it was her mate since Queen Error's static was not as loud as Error's. 

"*...why are you here?" Ink questions as Queen Error sat down next to her, mirroring how she was sitting.

"*heh. can't i be here?" Queen Error said with an insane grin, "here. eat this. it will save ya from dying."

Queen Error threw something at her and she caught it easily, tilting her skull she opens her palm and stares down at the tiny bean. Ink knew what this was, it was a magic bean that was from a cross over universe called Warriors Z Tale or something, it could heal any wounds in an instant. 

"*Do you think thi-" Ink starts but was cut off.

"*no. it won't." Queen Error told her rudely.

"*You don't even know what I was going to say!" Ink snaps at him, tears filling her sockets, inky blood dripping from her jaws.

"*i do. i also know that ya attacked this place." Queen Error growls at her, glaring hard, "because ya know that the sci sans here is great at healing. it won't work. now eat it."

"*I don't want to!" Ink yells at him angrily and lifts her hand up to throw the bean in the water- suddenly Queen Error grabs her wrist, pulling her down and saddles her hips, pinning her other arm with his knee, "Get off me! Mm-!"

The ERROR had taken the bean off her and shoved it in her jaws and was now keeping them closed. 

"*eat it." Queen Error hisses at her, blue dripping from his orbits, "it takes a while for ya to respawn. do ya want to miss the last moments of ya mate's life!?"

Ink's sockets widen and she swallows hard. 

Queen Error's hand was removed from her jaws and he sat upright, leaning more of his weight on her. One arm was still free the other was still pinned under the ERROR's knee. 

Ink growls in rage. 

She did not want anyone but her mate on top of her; as soon as she was healed, she was going to launch him off and toss him into the lake.

"*ink." Queen Error spoke up, she would see his expression had softened towards her, "declaring war. do ya think that was really such a good idea? even if ya found a way here to let ya mate live. ya would have to deal with the consequence of ya actions. many other lives could have been lost. ones that ain't ready for destruction."

Ink lets out a broken sob.

"*It's just not fair! Why does he have to die!" Ink cries out wiggling wildly and opening some of her wounds, "I spent my whole life searching for him! I found my wonderful mate! And he's dying! He's dying! And I can't do anything to help!"

"*...instead of dwelling on the time that will soon come. try to focus on ya remaining time together." Queen Error told her firmly, leaning over with a frown.

"*I can't help it! I'm going to be alone again! And I know! I'm never going to find anyone like Error!" Ink wails out, staring up at the stars her mate loved so much, "All I ever wanted was someone to love me! Someone you wanted me! SOULless and all! Error never cared! He even taught me that I'm more than my paints! That my memories and 'emotions' make the whole of me! And that I can truly love! I love him! And I want to be with him! But he's leaving me!"

Ink fell silent save for bitter sobs that wracked her body. Queen Error merely watched for a while- somewhere along the way her bones had fully healed and she was about to throw him off when he started talking once more. 

"*then keep that within ya. everything he taught ya. keep it in ya heart." Queen Error expressed sharply, holding a hand over his SOUL, "when does a monster truly die? is it when their souls give out? or when they are forgotten? ya can keep the memory of ya mate alive within ya. the one ya love will always be with ya. and don't forget. ya have inky and blank at ya side. our offspring too. they're proof of our love remember. blend."

"*Yeah but- wait." Ink began to protest but then what the ERROR said sank in, "'our offspring'? 'our love'?"

With a sudden burst of strength, Ink sits up and spins, twisting them around so that the ERROR was beneath her and that she was now saddling his hips. 

Then Ink grabs that crown and rips it off, tossing in into the damp grass around them- she stares at the frontal bone. There was no glitching hole. 

"*Error?" Ink questions softly, then leaning down kissing him deeply; she smiles through the kiss when she felt his hands come up and grip onto her hips hard. Breaking away she leans her whole body on top of him and laughs, "What are you doing dressed like that?!"

"*ugh. when i met up with queen error. he told me i should wear it." Error explains with a huff, "in case i'm seen. i'm not allowed to be in ya multiverse. remember. and queen error is said to always wear a fancy dress or suit. and is never seen without his crown."

Ink tilts her skull at his answers and then laughs fully. 

"*Yeah. Not the style of dress you normally wear." Ink said with a bold grin, "You like steampunk dresses."

Error nods and returns that grin, then frowns, "*but seriously. what were ya thinking? ya could have started a multiverse wide war! rainbow moron!"

"*I'm not sorry!" Ink told him without shame, leaning over for another quick kiss on the teeth, "I love you!"

"*yeah. i love ya too." Error says with a heavy sigh, "let's go home. inky is asleep. and the skullies will be home from school soon."

"*Where's Blank?" Ink asks still unwilling to move from this comfortable place. 

"*at his multiverse. i'm going to go get him now." Error explains with a frown, "like ya and inky. he's got mad."

"*Huh? I understand Blank. But Inky?" Blend says as she finally sat up, Error was quick to his feet, making her yelp in surprise when she was taken up with him, "Haha!" she held onto for a firm hug, wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly. 

"*inky done something stupid too." Error snaps in rage, making Blend pout at her mate's choice of words, "ya know what ya did was stupid. i ain't gonna sugarcoat it. not calling ya stupid. ya actions right now were stupid. and i know ya smarter than this!"

"*Still not sorry! If I find a way to save you. Of course. I'm going to take it!" Blend told him softly, holding him close, she could feel her tears building once more, "Error. I love you. I want to be with you forever."

"*i'm sorry. i can't give ya forever." Error says holding her tightly, "i can only give ya my remaining time. come on. let's go home."

"*I'm not stupid..." Blend mumbles close to Error's ear as she leans her chin on his shoulder, "Everyone always used to treat me like I'm a braindead!"

"*ya ain't stupid." Error told her with a sigh, "...but ya are a moron! my rainbow moron. and i understand why ya would've done what ya did... truly tho. declaring war in the name of starlight and making king nightmare turn his attention to king dream while ya crept into the universe. was actually smart. heh haha."

Blend grins boldly, holding her mate close.


	18. Blank's Plan

Ink growls darkly, his small eyelights that he could no longer make into shapes were glowing red- he leaps out of the way of that incoming attack, then sends out his own when he lands on the ground. 

The ERROR came for another round and he forces a smirk on his jaws- he saw just how unnerved the Destroyer of Worlds was. 

Lust was waiting in the shadows, the whore had become stronger since becoming a VIRUS, even if it lay dormant with him. It was dormant in Ink as well, he could use his paints once again if he wanted too, however, chose to take from the other two Inks. 

Blend still has an overflow even when dormant and Ink was well balanced but drank extra for him. 

"*stay back!" The ERROR yells to the shadows where Lust was trying to creep out.

"*no darling! i'm not letting you die again!" Lust screams back... that made Ink pause but only for a second, he charged at the ERROR managed to get some paints in front of him and rammed it into his ribs- the Destroyer went sailing through the air and slammed hard into a stone wall. 

Lust was suddenly in front of him, shielding his mate with his own body.

With a swift flick of his wrist, Ink sent some paint towards the whore and used it to whip him out of the way. 

"*Ink seems to remember one of Lust's copies loving Ink's paint whips." Ink told the whore as he stalks forward towards the ERROR, staring sideways at Lust.

Lust growls at him darkly and was about to attack when the ERROR was suddenly punching Ink in the face and smacking him to the ground. Ink rolls out of the way, just in time, because the ERROR had stamped his feet where Ink's skull had been. 

"*don't touch my mate." ERROR growls at him, Ink leaps up and summons hundreds of bones, aiming them all at the pair. 

"*The ERROR and the whore both fought well." Ink comments without emotion, the pair was leaning against a broken stone pillar, holding each other in their arms, "But. Ink is much stronger."

"*why are you doing this!?" Lust shouts at him in agony, blood dripped from the cracks in his skull, "i understand you're hurt that your mate is dying. but why must you hurt others? why must you hurt my error!"

"*Ink thought it would be obvious." Ink says dully slowing marching towards them, he had a noticeable limp now.

"*no. it ain't." The ERROR growls at him, holding his mate tightly to him and trying to turn him away from Ink.

"*Mm? Ink can explain. Ink can give the ERROR that much." Ink said after a moments thought, then crossing his legs together, he sat down in front of them. 

The two broken and bleeding skeleton stare at the blank SOULless wonder, wanting for him to continue. 

"*well!" The ERROR snaps at last, "and don't give me 'i forget' excuse! i spoke to static and he told me ya memory is the best out of the three inks!"

"*'Static'?" Ink questions tilting his skull in slightly confusing. 

"*yes. it's what i call ya mate. and he calls me... 'errotic'." The ERROR... known as Errotic told him with a blush forming on his cheeks. 

Ink stares.

A slow small smile appears. 

"*Yes. That seems like something Ink's Mate would call ERROR Errotic." Ink says, his eyelight flickering yellow for a second before returning to red, "...And 'Static'. Yes. Ink's Mate has the loudest Static out of the three ERRORs."

"*errotic error. queen error. and static error." Lust says with a tight smile, "all are errors. all have mates. do you really wish to have someone else go without a mate? you should know how it feels to be without your mate."

"*...Yes. Ink is lost without Ink's Mate." Ink told them grimly, lowering his skull, "Ink was born alone in the vast white. Ink tried to become like other SOULs. Ink wanted love. Friendship. And happiness. Ink wanted a SOUL. And I found all these things as the Guardian of the Multiverse."

Ink looks up at the two skeletons... one that looked so much like his Mate glares back at him.

"*And then the Multiverse discovers that Ink has no SOUL." Ink explains with a light glare, "And then Ink is the outcast. Ink is thrown away like a broken worthless doll. Ink kept doing Ink's job and yet the Multiverse still did not want Ink. And lastly. Ink lost Ink's paints. Ink could no longer feel. Even if those emotions were fake." 

Ink summons some bones and slammed them through the pair's legs, Lust cries out in paint but the ERROR merely grits his teeth and glares. 

"*What more could Ink have done? Ink done everything that was asked." Ink continues dully, staring at his past, remembering the slow horror as one by one his 'emotions' vanished, "Ink destroyed this Multiverse once. Destroyed it and those dwelling here. Ink left this place and discovered another Multiverse. Another lonely Ink who like Ink. Wanted to be loved. Ink saw what happened with the virus that spread. Ink knew it was Ink. Ink never gained any memories of the different Sanses Ink ate. However. Ink was Ink. So Ink ate. And instead. Inks became one and the same. And Ink could use paints again."

Ink frowns. 

The ERROR was glancing over his shoulder with narrowed orbits. Ink knew his own Mate well enough to know what this meant. The ERROR had seen something move but could not work out what it was. 

Ink's gaze shifts to Lust. 

Lust was sweating and focused solely on Ink now, almost daring not to look away. 

'*Someone is behind Ink?' Ink thinks and listens carefully, however, for some reason, the ERROR static was very loud at the moment, 'Whoever it is. They won't be able to beat Ink.'

"*That place had been fun. To begin with." Ink went on, watching the pair closely, he noticed Lust gripping onto ERROR to get his attention and there was a quick shake to his skull, "...but Ink soon realized. This Multiverse was the same. Dream did not love Ink. Even while Ink had so many 'friends' they followed Dream like SOULless creatures. And the real SOULless wonder was used as a tool. So. Ink had to leave."

Ink summons a Gaster Blaster and the pair looked shocked, he aims beside them and fires, it stuck the broken pillar slightly but misses them completely. 

ERROR growls at him, holding his mate tighter. 

"*Ink found another Ink." Ink continues on in a lifeless tone, "A happy Ink. Real friends. And even a family. Two fathers. This new Ink even had a better relationship with the ERROR of this new Multiverse. And desired to be friends with that ERROR."

Ink frowns as the ERROR in front of him suddenly pulls his glasses on and his orbits widen and then he stares at Ink... clearly pretending now. Lust sighs and shook his skull. 

"*Ink had given up. On love." Ink proceeds not caring who was behind him, "Ink was just going to have fun and play. Then move on to another Multiverse when Ink got bored. Ink never thought that Ink would fall in love with the ERROR. Ink's Mate. Suddenly. Ink had the love and attention Ink always wanted. And more. Ink was unwilling to let it go."

Ink glares at Lust. 

"*Then the Whore came along. Then Ink's first offspring with Dream came along." Ink growls at them, "Ruined everything. Ruined."

"*but ya ain't a virus anymore. and errors hate viruses." The ERROR points out with a frown. 

"*That is not true. ERROR does not hate Fresh_VIRUS." Ink replies with a smirk, "And Ink's Mate does not hate Ink."

"*so. ya decided just to destroy again because ya mate's dying." Error said with a heavy sigh, "this won't stop him from dying. ya know that right?"

"*What if Ink becomes a VIRUS once more?" Ink asks him dully, he watches the pair frown and they looked at each other, "What if Ink awakens the dormant VIRUS within Ink."

"*and?" Lust presses the answer, rattling lightly now. 

"*What if Ink gives VIRUS to Ink's Mate." Ink went on smiling at them now, "And what if Ink's Mate. Was to eat ERROR Errotic?"

Ink watches as understanding appears on their features. 

"*The VIRUSES that eat their counterparts. Gain perfect health." Ink said with a 'happy' sigh, "All I have to do. Is awaken the Chernila VIRUS that sleeps within Ink. And ERROR Errotic is the only one who can do this for Ink."

"*and what's makes ya think i will?" ERROR Errotic snaps at him in rage.

"*Then your mate dies." Ink told him as a matter of fact, "So then. Free the VIRUS or watch your mate die. And Ink knows well. An ERROR will never let their mate die if they can help it."

"*do you think your error will be happy with this?!" Lust cries out to him, holding onto his mate, "if you really know your mate. then you should know. errors would sooner kill themselves then be a virus!" 

"*It will be fine." Ink says with a nod, more to himself than to the two in front of him. 

"*yeah. i've heard enough." A glitching voice came from behind, Ink twists where he sat and quickly stood up, suddenly there was a shoulder in his middle and he was being tossed over it. 

"*Mate?!" Ink cries out in 'surprise' he was staring upside at his Mate's back now- a hard slap hit his rear end and he yelped lightly. 

"*sorry for the trouble. here. eat these bean. heal ya right up." Came his Mate's voice, suddenly he spun around and putting his hand on his mate's back and lifting himself up, he sees the ERROR Errotic and the whore getting further and further away. 

Lust had the nerve to give him a small wave with a mocking smile. 

Ink realizes that his plans had been ruined and flops down, letting his arms hang. 

"*ya know i love ya right." Mate's voice calls to him, "ink. i love ya. but i won't let others die for my sake. if that error died. then the multiverse would go down with him. i only destroy when i need to for the sake of my multiverse as a whole."

Suddenly Error kneels down placed Ink's feet on the ground, but still he lay upon the ERROR's back unmoving. 

"*stand up ink." Error snaps at him, "stand up!"

Ink really did not want Mate to be angry with him, so deliberately slow crawls his hands along the ERROR's back and raising himself up. 

Error, at last, stood and faced him; the mega-glitch sighs heavily.

"*first. i ain't angry. i know ya hurting." Error told him and shockingly, that made Ink feel a little better, he had thought his Mate was going to be insanely mad at his idea, "ya hurting. i wish i could take the pain away. i can't. ink. i don't have much time. and the time i do have left i want to spend with ya."

"*Ink does not see the point of living. If Ink can't live with Mate." Ink told him firmly, lowering his eyelights and staring at his mate's chest, "*I love you! I want you!"

"*huh? ya not speaking in third person again." Error told him with a grin, which quickly fades, "ink. my mate. i love ya too. i do. but i can't let ya do this."

"*So you're going to leave me alone!" Ink screams at him and pulling away, turns then runs. 

Ink's sockets widen when he found himself on the hard stone ground- his legs had been caught in strings. Then he was being dragged back.

"*i ain't running after ya. nor i am letting ya run away!" Error roars at him when he reached him, he grabs hold of him and lifts him up so he was standing in front of him once more and then brought him into a firm hug, "i'm so sorry. i promised ya forever. and i can't give ya that."

Ink felt some tears rolling down his cheeks and hugged him back. 

"*please. promise me. promise me that ya keep on living. that ya won't leave the other two inks alone. they need ya. and ya need them." Error continues, running his hands lightly down his back in a soothing manner, "and the offspring need ya too."

"*They need their mother!" Ink managed to get out. 

"*ya don't get it. ya ain't alone anymore." Error told him, kissing the top of his skull, "ya have ya other-selves. our offspring. and ya new fathers. they treat ya like their own son. and with the rollback. no one knows ya soulless. ya made that council thing with dream, errotic error and nightmare too. lust might still dislike ya. but he is trying to be ya friend. ink. ya. are. not. alone."

"*And... yet. I would give them all up if it might being with you for eternally." Ink replies softly, holding his mate ever tighter. 

"*i know. i know." Error answers, he pulls away slightly to look at him, "come on blank. let's go home. blend and inky are waiting for. let's talk. all of us together." 

Blank Ink nods his skull and watches his mate open a glitchy white portal to the gateway to leave the Multiverse.

"*By the way Error. What's with that dress?" Blank questions with a deep frown- the three Inks made all Error's dresses for him, who the hell had dressed his mate in clothes other than theirs! 

"*oh. explain later." Error said with a snort. 


	19. Three Rainbows

The ERROR sighs loudly, he was laying in bed staring dully up at the ceiling, listening to the madness that was happening in the kitchen... he was sure these walls were soundproof...

Error's offspring had decided to make him breakfast in bed, so he was not allowed to leave until he had eaten whatever they brought him. 

The Inks had wanted to help as well... adding them to the mix was a dangerous risk to their house. 

Thankfully, he was aware that Ink's fathers were up too; he was sure that they would not allow anything to happen. 

Error smiles. 

It had been a rough few years; The three Dreams had to talk to the Multiverses and lied saying that the attack was not Ink's doing but someone controlling the Guardian. The Inks went to which of their Science Sans and begged them for help, pleading with them to save their mate, the ERRORs all had to reveal the case to each of the Science Sanses, letting them know that was no hope. Errotic and Queen had completely taken over his duties as Destroyer, taking turns, just until Inking Mistake was a grown skeleton. Ink's fathers had moved in with them. Their offspring and blasted into lesser skeletons and lastly, he was getting weaker and weaker. 

Error had studied the data Errotic had given him years ago; it seemed there were different ways of getting infected. One was to be eaten and leaving being a 'husk' that also sought to eat others. And then through indirect contact, like Error, and slowly becoming the thing called 'husk'. This was a slow painful way to go instead of the quick 'death' of getting eaten. 

Errotic saw the effects of when the virus first appeared, he had destroyed all universes that displayed the shows of having it. 

Queen did not get a chance to see it, Ink killed him off before he witnesses the spread. 

There was no cure. Blank, Blend, Inky and Lust only escaped it now because of the Rollback had sealed it within them. Thankfully, his offspring were immune to the VIRUS that Error carried within him and he was careful. 

Error made sure to spend all his time with his family in their tiny Multiverse, no longer leaving this place for any reason. 

Errotic and Queen took the chance and came to visit him. During this time he learnt that each had given their mates a piece of themselves. 

Errotic, before he even became mates with Lust, had given him a star-shaped necklace, that was tied onto his collarbone on each side, almost glueing it to his manubrium. It was actually made from his own manubrium as well. 

Queen had given his mate an apple-shaped necklace, which hung loosely around his neck and rested against the top of his sternum, just under the manubrium. It was made from his frontal bone that was hidden under the crown... it explains that hole Blend kept mentioning. 

So Error wanted to do the same thing for his mates. 

While the other two ERRORs had made from only parts of themselves, Error decided to make it from his whole body. 

With the other two ERRORs help, he killed himself and programme it so his dust remained behind since it normally vanished. Then sped up time in the Anti-Void so his Inks were not waiting for him.

He did this eight times and had a large pile of dust. 

Error put intent pressure of the dust and it became diamonds- for the Inks he made three different colours. Red, blue and yellow; he shaped them all into rainbows. The arches fused together, the red at the top, blue in the centre and yellow at the bottom. 

Then he made five objects for his offspring. 

Gradient, his eldest kind but shy, who was going to be the Guardian of their tiny Multiverse; For him he made him a pair of green-rimmed glasses, that was rounded much like his own. It not only helped his failing sight but also help him see the code sight that he had. 

The 'ill-mannered' and grumble Paperjam, who was training under Blend to be an Artist Guardian should anything happen to her; he made a large paintbrush since he liked his mates' ones so much. While it was just as long, it was not as thick- it had a reddish hun to it and shine, almost looking like marble than wood; which it might be closer to that of ivory because like the rainbows and the glasses, it made from his dust. It had magic infused with it and could break into three smaller paintbrushes if he wanted. 

The ever happy Spilled Ink who was training with Blank; for him, he made a large fountain pen, it had a fancy design embedded into it. It was just and big and as thick as the Inks' paintbrushes. And like with Paperjam' brush, it was infused with magic. The large fountain pen would be flown on like a witch's broomstick. 

The insane Inking Mistake who was to become the next Destroyer in the ERROR's place when he died- he made him a large quill pen, it was black to look like a feather and had a silver-like tip. Inking Mistake's ink was not blank like the Inks, Paperjam, Spilled Ink and Doodle Bug- his ink was pure white... the Inks hated it.

The fun-loving artist Doodle Bug who trained with Inky- Doodle Bug had these little 'glitches' that always encircled his skull, they formed into shapes and images; when he was younger, Doodle Bug splat them anywhere, the floors, walls and even the ceiling. However, the Inks made him a book that had many pages, all his 'thoughts doodles' that appeared, he placed inside and use them on a later date since all his doodles came 'alive' and he could control them like little puppets. So for Doodle Bug, Error made a book bound that wrapped around the large book, with buckles. He wore it like a bag around his right shoulder and it fell against his left hip. The buckles could actually become large shields to protect him. 

All of the objects doubled as something else. They contained the ERROR's words, telling them that they were loved and talking about his favourite stars. There were photos of them as a family inside. And even including Error's favourite pieces of music the Inks wrote and played for him. 

Error had taken each other them out alone and given them his final gifts to them. 

The Inks diamond-like rainbows now hung high on their neck, above their manubrium and making an arch to their collarbones; it was held there by wrapped strings. Since given it to them, they had not given it off. ...Error had asked them not to listen to the messages or view the photographs until after he was gone. 

The Inks and his offspring fell into a deep depression after this... it was hard trying to care for them all. That was why Ink's fathers moved in to help. Soon the reality finally hit them. Error was dying there was nothing they could do but be with him until the very end. 

Error smiles bitterly in bed, his emotions were becoming duller with each passing day and when asked how he was, he could only reply numbly. 

'*its time to go.' Error thinks sadly, knowing that this might be the last meal his family would make for him. 

The room opens and hits the wall with a bang; the Inks, the Gasters and the offspring all come in with trays in their hands, all laughing and chattering to each other. 

'*yeah. its time to go.' Error thinks sadly as he lifts himself to sit up in bed, 'before i lose the love i feel for them. its time to say my final goodbyes. hopefully. the voices will let me do this off scene so i can have my privately with them.' 

Error blinks when he stares over at his mates, their rainbows on full view for everyone to see. 

And ERROR smiles at them, they return that smile happily.


	20. Static

The sound of loud static filled the Anti-Void. 

The ERROR was not standing in the one he was born in, but the tiny multiverse' Anti-Void that was named Rainbow Static- the reason why it had no 'verse' at the end like Blank's Blankverse, Blend's Blendverse, and Inky's and his Inkiverse, was because it was never meant to have any universes born there.

It had a Void and Anti-Void which put it into the catalogue of 'Multiverse'.

It did have universes now. Hundred and five of them. 

This had something to do with the lesser skeleton's training. Which Ink said this was a good idea he was not sure, but it made sense. There was a chance that they could fail in the three living Multiverses, they almost had holes in them, no need to make any more disasters. 

Error felt a little uneasy at the number. 

The ERROR did some research, they knew that Blank had destroyed some universes in order to create the first hole, however, just how many would that take- to the settle his scientific mind. So, they seek answers together and it came to the number 'hundred'. The core of the universe was the actual thing needed. 

It was how he made controlled holes that Rainbow Static connected to each of the three Multiverses. 

And then he much bigger one to from Inkiverse to Blankverse. 

The start with, it was Blankverse to Blendverse to Inkiverse. But after mapping it out in an experiment he had could never have done if this had not have happed- he managed to get the locations of the Multiverses in the Omni Void itself. 

That was when he realized that Blankverse and Inkiverse could be linked up too. 

Error had only done it to see if he could do it. The Inks had been watching at that time, cheering him on. 

The ERROR smiles at the old memories... the offspring had been at the end of their shinhood when this happened. 

... still, Error did not know if it was just by coincidence or one of the Inks was planning to put another hole in the tiny multiverse... it already had three it did not need another one. 

Error opens his MENU and began tapping away at the transparent keyboard that came up in front of him- his mind kept going back to those universes and the possibility of making another hole. 

It was something Error had wanted to try; still he had mapped the Omni Void surround each of the Multiverses, he knew what angle he had to aim for. 

However, beyond there was completely unmapped, there was only so far he could see surrounding the Multiverses. And if he made another blast it would just keep going and going, until it hit another Multiverse. And in theory, the tunnel could continue on for eternally without ever hitting a Multiverse.

"*that would map out a lot of the Multiverse. heh." Error said aloud with a bold grin, he had stopped working on this project when he realizes that there was no way he wanted to take the chance; if he was wrong and the tunnel suddenly stops, the contains of his tiny multiverse could spill out into the Onmi Void along with all the Multiverses that was connected. 

Error gazes at the button in front of him. 

The self-delete button. 

"*i had a long life. i don't regret falling in love with my mates." Error told himself with a sigh; he felt the other two ERRORs would take care of things they had been doing a great job up until now. And it would not be long belong Inking Mistake becomes a skeleton and takes over from them. 

Error pauses. Then frowns. 

There was someone behind him. 

Spinning around he blinks when he sees who it was. 

"*you?" Error breathes out in surprise, then frowns deeply, "what are ya doing here?! didn't we already say our goodbyes? do ya really need to see me die before ya eyelights?"

They stood there merely staring. 

"*i'll ask again. do ya really want to see this?" Error questions staring at them through his glasses, he watches them nod and realizes they were not going to say anything, "fine. i guess i can't stop ya..."

Error turns around with a heavy sigh.

Error pushes the button. 

[are you sure?]

[yeah or nah]

"*tch. stupid thing. of course. i'm sure." Error complains loudly, "i had to go through like seven or eight forms to get to this stage! ya think i'm not sure. ya dum- ack!"

Error felt a pain in his sternum. 

Gradually glancing down he sees many tiny black liquid bones. The ERROR turns around carefully, the bones sticking out of him move with him, there was a single black bone with many tiny bones coming out of it, this was what had struck him. 

Blood dripped from his jaws; he swifts his gaze upwards. 

They were walking slowly towards him. 

"*what are ya doing?" Error hisses out as they neared, they grabbed the end of the large single bone. 

This was when he noticed that they were holding something in their other arm. It looked very similar to the SOUL Containers that trapped the human SOULs in the undergrounds, however, the top had these strange thin metals poles coming out of the top. 

"*oi! why do ya- ack!" Error cries out as they pulled the bone, making him drop to his knees and start to dust, then glares up at them, "moron! i'll just respawn-"

Error's orbits widen when he sees just what they were doing. 

They were placing his SOUL into that Container. 

As soon as it was inside, everything went black and the sound of static stopped. 


End file.
